Knowing
by NewNeoGenesisXZ
Summary: "Where are we?" "This is my personal oasis. My 'happy place' as most people put it" "Kid Flash -" "I told you, when we're alone you call me -" "Wally" "Yes, Lucky" He beamed at me... "Jinx, I always knew you'd get the life you deserve...along with love"
1. Book One: Apocalypse

_**Nene: Hello! I'm kind of taking a break from my current fan fiction story and making a new one. I'm relatively new to writing fan fictions. So be gentle with me. Please Read and Review.  
Kid Flash: Hi Nene!  
Nene: Wah! Kid Flash, you scared me.  
Kid Flash: I have a question.  
Nene: What?  
Kid Flash: Do Jinx and I get to have **__**sex **__**in this story?  
Nene: So….My first fan fiction story had censored sex scenes and…..That makes all the stories I write about contain censored sex scenes?  
Kid Flash: I don't think so  
Nene: Ha! But it really would be my choice….Hmn….  
Kid Flash: Yes! So we will  
Nene: I didn't say you will!  
Kid Flash: Yeah, but you also didn't say we won't  
Nene: Now I know how Jinx feels when she talks to you.  
Jinx: Nene, you're forgetting something.  
Nene: What?  
Jinx: You forgot to mention that the first two chapters would be like appetizers, if you get five and above reviews –you'll continue our story.  
Nene: Oh. Right. Thanks for reminding me.**_

* * *

**Book One: Apocalypse**

"**The PAST is our definition"**

Nobody knows how true that means to me….and to Her.

-Earth, 2002-

"Oh. So her name is Jinx!" I heard a young girl's voice and then a feminine voice laughed right after that. I felt refreshing and light. I went on to try and feel my surrounding but I only felt as if I was drifting in was is suppose to be liquid.

"Yes. Her name is Jinx" I heard the feminine voice once again trying to suppress a giggle.

"But the label on her tube says A-Bio 105 J. Then her name should be Abioone Zerofivejay" I once again heard the young girl's voice said with an uncertainty hinted in her tone, was it confusion?

"Yes. That's right. But your tube said A-Bio 027 S. So does that mean your name is Abiozero Twosevenes?" The feminine voice said with light chattering. As I gradually got more into their conversation, I felt the liquid less and less as I got lost into imagining what the scenery was.

"No! My name is Seraphim! Abiozero Twosevenes is a stupid name, anyway" The young girl exclaimed with the hint of annoyance. I pictured a color of green, blue, white, and a hint of brown. Is this what a garden looks like? Yeah, two females in a secluded garden talking to each other. As the image burned in my mind, so did my curiosity for the outside world. I wanted to see what was beyond feeling my surrounding and imagining environments.

"See" The feminine voice said. Her voice was smooth and velvety which rather enticed me to retract my eyelids.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. But Jinx is a rather…uncommon name" The young girl said and at the comment, my eyes fluttered open to find both females staring at me sincerely and dreamingly whilst sitting down on the floor across from me. As I am floating, instead of drifting, in the midst of something liquid, I looked downed upon them because of the liquid's container.

"She's awake" The feminine voice coaxed as she walked slowly towards me. She had a dirty blond hair and tanned slender body hidden by a pure white lab coat over a black blouse and formal pants. Both of them stood up. The young girl ran up to me, looking up at me. She had blue eyes and slightly tanned skin, and short black hair with one sided bangs and curved up ends.

"Look. Ms. Alexandra! She's awake! She's finally awake" The young girl shouted as she turned her hand around to look at the older woman who was now by her side and laid a hand on her shoulder. She turned to stare at me and then squished her face into the glass. I bent over to look at her, as low as my tube container allowed.

She suddenly beamed. "Morning sleepy-head! Boy, you were out a long time. You were even five months late! Welcome to the world, Jinx. Guess what Jinx, your name is Jinx! Isn't that great! This is Ms. Alexandra! She's our very nice and kind governess! Hey! Hey! Did you know that we're almost related? Yeah! We're both Adam Biotic-engineereds. That's what A-Bio means, Adam Biotic-engineered. You're 105 and I'm 027. You think I was older by you by a long time, don't you! Well I'm not! Their numbering system is weird. The one before us was A-Bio 624 A! See! Weird, right!" She said breathlessly. 'Ms. Alexandra' chuckled.

"Slow down, Sera. She's still in a state of –oh how do I put this – relatively newness and wonder" Ms. Alexandra said as she walked to the side and pressed a big red button. Almost instantly, my tube's liquid drained out, the top was lifted up by a connected crane like machine, and the glass on which the girl's face used to be squished to was slowly lowering in a circular motion.

"Hello. Adam Biotic-engineered Ten-Zero-Five Jay. Welcome to Earth, year 1996. I am Atomized Android XR. And I shall be your mentor and handler" Ms. Alexandra said as she offered me her right hand. I reluctantly accepted it and she helped me up. I shivered as my bare skin felt the cold air-conditioned wind of the room. And I suddenly felt a warm thin covering my shoulders. I looked to my other side, there she was, Sera had covered me with a white long sleeved blouse similar to hers.

"Come now. You are to be called Jinx. She is Seraphim, a more recent than you Adam Biotic-engineered. You can call me Ms. Alexandra. It will be my pleasure to have you as my daughter" She said first coldly and then softly as her last sentence rolled by. She buttoned the blouse so that I would be actually wearing it.

I looked to the girl around my age that waved enthusiastically at me. I eyed her for a long time. So this was the girl I've always heard talking to me during my hours of formation.

"Seraphim?" It was the first word I had ever said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"Sera…..*cough*…What are you doing?" I asked dazed as I battled my eyes open and felt the repercussions of what I have decided to do and what I am doing on my body. I saw her familiar short spiky-ended black hair in front of me.

"I promised….I…protect…Keeping…I'll…your side" That was all the words I had heard in the middle of the noise around us and my dosing and tired self.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

I felt a cold hard pavement underneath my torso and looked up. A serum had my arm over her shoulder and was lying next to me on the cement. I slowly sat up and then I swish went by me. A vehicle almost ran us over and the driver and passengers didn't even care. This made me mad and I heard the car's tire pop loudly. More and more cars went by us, ignoring our battered and beaten state. As I prop Sera's slump body to the sidewalk, a car stopped behind me.

"Oh, poor children" A blond slender man said as he stepped out of the car.

"Sebastian! Inside the car now!" A French woman's voice shrieked and an old man's head popped out of the window.

"Sebastian, Hurry back inside the car" The old man said and got his head back inside.

"There is no room for more inside" A robotic voice echoed inside the car.

BEEP BEEP

The car's horn was sounded.

"Quiet down, Slade!" Sebastian said as he lifted both of us without touching us. He went on shoving us into the tight squeezed car and asked a gorilla with a small robotic thingy to seat on the roof of the car.

"Seriously Sebastian. You're TOO soft on children" A foreign voice more like English-British-German voice said.

"You're the one to talk, Darius" Sebastian said and I saw 2 pairs of eyes, one red and the other blue, look down upon me, us. After those haunting eyes, I feel unconscious.

* * *

-Planet Tamaran, Earth year 2013-

"I am so glad that all of the Titans had the chance to experience my home planet" Starfire beamed at the Superhero group called The Teen Titans.

"And I am glad that you came home for awhile, Princess. Also, I thank you for introducing me to your friends and ….Boyfriend" Starfire's nanny said, I forgot his name. He motioned to all the new titans he met and to Robin.

"Yeah. Dude. The food was great!" Kid Flash stated next to me that earned him a glare from most of the teens around us, I had just rolled my eyes since I was used to his attitude.

"Stupid" I uttered as the other titans around KF argued and yelled at him.

"I am saddened as I am to leave my home planet Tamaran but also I am joyed to return to my new home planet Earth" Starfire stated distantly as we were all about to travel back to earth. As we entered the Earth's atmosphere, an energy beam struck us all down.

Inside the new Titans' Ship which was built for this very special occasion, there was chaos. Everyone had a station to look after but when the energy beam struck us, everything went haywire.

As a last resort, everyone tried to grab someone to save each other. Speedy, who was the closest one to me before Kole, tried to grab hold of both of us. He successfully grabbed Kole with Jericho but as he tried to grab me, the ground we stood on, which was already shaking and falling apart, erupted and we were sent falling down the atmosphere- freefall style. Since I was used to falling down in the air, it was a breeze for me to balance and control the fall but the others looked down terrified and frozen solid, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Jinx!" I heard Kid Flash's voice from behind and looked up to see he was descending above me fast. He was losing altitude more than he should have which I thought was unusual. But now is not the time for thoughts as I maneuvered myself in the air and hugged Kid Flash. I helped him gain balance, and when he did, boy was he scared. He held on to me tight until we landed together in a river.

I immediately surfaced up the water with KF close to me. I saw what was like hell on Earth, burning buildings, flames, blood, dirt, injured or dead civilians, and screams echoing throughout the place. I saw the many scattered groups of titans descended down fast and hard while others flew – mostly Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, Bumblebee, and Argent.

"What was that?" Kid Flash said breathing heavily as he turned to look at me. I turned to look at him. His spandex suit was soaked but still looked the same, his hair was drooping down on his face, and his blue eyes peered through his fiery red hair. Our faces stared at each other until our new communicators beeped.

We took out the new communicators. It was the black communicator and a yellow T on it but with a hint of white as the letter T's outline and color of the few buttons on the sides. When we opened it, the under of the lid had our names on it in white letters –in contrast to its black color-, the circle that was supposed to be the screen was outlined with yellow coloring. The screen was beeping white with a letter T glowing in a red color with black outline.

"TITANS. THIS IS METAL STAFF. REPORT IN IF YOU CAN" Robin's voice resonated from the communicator. We looked at each other and sighed.

"Metal Staff, this is Lightning Blur. Landed at the 4th quarter, 80 and 177 coordinates. I am with Dark Blush. No injuries" Kid Flash said moving his communicator close to his lips after pressing a single white button.

"Orange Boots, this is Dark Blush. Landed at the 4th quarter, 80 and 177 coordinates. I am with Lightning Blur. No injuries" I said as I mimicked his movement. We swam back to shore and our communicators beeped.

"Titans Go" Our communicators announced flashing a dark red violet color after we had once again opened them.

"Humble Abode" We both whispered to our communicators. Once we whispered it, a live satellite video feed of Robin on KF's com and Starfire's on my com flashed.

"Kid Flash! You're alive" Robin said loudly on KF's com.

"Friend Jinx! It is wonderful to see you once again. I had thought of the worst on the conditions of our other friends. But I am glad to see one is undamaged – Star, you have to tell them the situation" Starfire's words were cut by Robin's voice in the background. "Oh yes. Friend Jinx." Starfire paused. "It is my duty to inform you that we are in Code Alpha. We do not know what is or has happened but our mission as Teen Titans are clear; Save the civilians lives, Investigate, and Put a stop to it. You know what to do" Starfire and Robin's voices were in sync.

"Orange Boots out" Starfire said and my screen went black.

"Metal Staff out" Robin's voice was heard and Kid Flash closed his communicator as did I. We looked at each other and nodded.

"Dark Blush to Accent A. Come in, Accent A" I said pressing on a different button to the communicator. I waited for a response as I heard Kid Flash do what we were supposed to do.

"Lightning Blur to Arrow Comb. Come in, Arrow Comb" KF said doing the same thing as I did but the one he called immediately answered back.

"Lightning Blur, this is Arrow Comb. Landed at the 2nd quarter, 15 and 360 coordinates. I am with Rough Kid and Hand Eyes. We are injured but still in condition" Speedy's voice said on the other line and his satellite video feed went up. Speedy looked banged up, while Jericho and Kole had minimal damages – only cuts and bruises.

"It is my duty to inform you that we are in Code Alpha. We do not know what is or has happened but our mission as Teen Titans are clear; Investigate and Put a stop to it. You know what to do. We meet at 3rd quarter, 97 and 278 coordinates in 020 minutes" KF said as Speedy nodded and both turned their communicators off.

"Dark Blush to Unitard Scales. Come in, Unitard Scales" I said trying to contact another one of my would-be teammates. Aqualad hesistantly responded and his satellite feed kicked in after he had announced his open line-up.

"Dark Blush, this is Unitard Scales. Landed at the 3rd quarter, 89 and 290 coordinates. I am with Accent A. I am injured but in condition while Accent A is knocked out" Aqualad said looking almost as banged up as Speedy and showed Argent to us through the screen. Argent laid on the hard ground on her stomach with blood stained on her body and pain marked on her face even when she is unconscious.

"It is my duty to inform you that we are in Code Alpha. We do not know what is or has happened but our mission as Teen Titans are clear; Investigate and Put a stop to it. You know what to do. We meet at 3rd quarter, 97 and 278 coordinates in 020 minutes" I said and we both nodded and turned off our communicators.

"We should get there first. We have a wounded on our team so we have to put a place to hold up" Kid Flash said and I nodded. We didn't even have time to rest. I jumped on his back and he carried me – his arms held and encircled my legs while I had my arms around his neck and my head rested on his shoulder. I closed my eyes as I braced myself for the speed that he used and the rush of air going past me.

We arrived in just three minutes and had made a temporary place to heal the wounded in 10 minutes. Speedy had come alone and helped Aqualad bring the unconscious Argent to the stronghold.

"Do we have a first aid kit?" Aqualad asked as he laid Argent on the makeshift bed I made.

"I do" Speedy said and took it out of his quiver. Aqualad and I treated Argent and laid her to rest.

"She'll be okay, right?" Speedy and Kid Flash asked concernly. I nodded and went to a spot to look out at the environment. I saw the same surrounding as I did when we crash landed back on earth but with more gore. Explosions were recent throughout the 20 minutes we had landed.

When we felt the ground quake, Aqualad carried Argent as KF, Speedy, and I stood on a fighting stance. An explosion occurred over and over again under our feet. We were blown away from each other but eventually scrambled back to the group. But once we were assembled in a panicky mood, another explosion happened that surrounded us.

"Oh goodie! I have new toys to play with" A young and creepy blond girl said. The clothes she wore bore into my mind.

"We've only been away for a week and this happens" Speedy shouted out angrily and with disbelief. Suddenly, the blond girl floated in a sphere of flames while Chesire maneuvered next to Speedy as he was about to shoot at the girl and Angel attacked KF and I as we were protecting Aqualad who was in a water bubble protecting the unconscious Argent.

We were doing civilian over-watch rather than investigation. So I cut the battle short. I used my bad luck magic and conjured up a bad luck field around the three ladies. They suddenly lost all their strength inside it. I helped Speedy up after Chesire had knocked him down. Kid Flash sped right next to me with Aqualad holding his leg while Argent was getting an unknown piggy-back ride.

"We got to move and do our mission!" I announced and held on to the arm KF was offering. I snaked my arm around it and we sped through the whole city with Speedy holding on to my hand for dear life.

* * *

It has been three days since we came back to earth. Everything has turned inside-out during our week in Tamaran. Someone defrosted all the baddies we froze and made the people think we were the enemy. The Doom Patrol couldn't handle the situation and was suddenly attacked and put down. That's what little information I had collected. We haven't had any news on the others yet – maybe they were busy or maybe their coms were out or… they were defeated.

Kid Flash had brought us to a secret place that even maps and the others didn't know about. We had settled down and Kid Flash would get our supplies, if he was tired, Speedy took the supplying duty. Argent had just woken up a few hours ago. I announced that we would plan tomorrow and maneuver the day after.

"Ol'ight, every-un. Let'z it lunzch!" Argent said weakly at the group of teens gathered around the table. I grumbled, Speedy and Aqualad said "Yeah" in a meek tone while Kid Flash smiled and yelled "Thanks for the grub, Jinx!"

"Yez. Tankz a buntch por di food, Jinx darling" Argent added and everyone started to eat. It was silent which was really unusual since the other teens around me where usually friendly and chatty. After we had finished, Aqualad and I cleaned the make-shift table and washed the dishes while everyone else went to their own business.

"Hey, Jinx" Aqualad started as we were about to fix Argent's medical prep. I hummed a reply and he looked down.

"I've heard something from the outside" He said.

"And?"

"There's a rumor going around that you helped out the ones who did this" He said. On cue, the other three were joining our conversation.

"Really now?" I feign interest for a minute until his words hit me like arrows. "What!" I shouted.

"Dat ain't trui, Aqualad" Argent defended me.

"Where did ya hear that idea?!" Kid Flash shouted accusingly and angrily. Speedy looked at the two suspiciously.

"It may be a rumor but we have to take caution" Speedy said and Kid Flash tried to punch Speedy's face but only had punched the wall near to it. He couldn't bring himself to actually punch his comrade.

"How could you even doubt her? She was with us in Tamaran!" He defended me as he threw another punch at the wall near Speedy and then another. But the last punch which was actually going to hit Speedy, I caught with minutes to spear.

"Enough! I won't let rumors get the better of this goddamned team! I converted to the good side, period. My past can never be erased but I won't let that affect my present and future!" I shouted and let go of KF's fist gently down. I looked down on the ground and my evil aura reformed. I stomped outside where I released my anger and malice through attacking trees.

"URGGG!" I shouted raising my head to the sky and looked at my targets. I imagined them to be the drones I used to rash back at the H.I.V.E Academy and I rushed to attack. A pink glowing aura resonated from my hands, calves, and feet and my eyes glowed a menacing pink. I started to attack; I chopped down an oak tree with just one hit, I obliterated all the falling leaves from the oak with my aura, and I kept punching another oak tree but with less force that it fell from 5 of my punches – After which, I would move on to my next oak tree.

This went on for few hours. Two hours when I was venting my anger, Argent came up to me and talked me into calming down –She failed but she wasn't hurt – And she made Speedy and Aqualad apologize. The two boys came in on the 5th hour of my anger venting spree and asked for an apology. They weren't sincere but I still accepted it and went back to vent my anger. Half an hour later, Argent came back to ask me to come inside but I declined then went back to venting my anger.

"269" I heard Kid Flash's voice said as my current tree fell down and I moved to a new one. I looked behind me and there he was, leaning on the pile of oak trees I had beaten. I stopped my rampage after I had knocked down my new tree and turned to him.

"269?" I asked and he shook his head.

"270, actually" He stated and walked next to me while handing me a rag.

"And what's this 270 about?" I asked accepting the rag and wiped my sweat. I sat down and on the stomp I had created from breaking the oak tree and he sat down next to me.

"270 is the number of trees you broke today. So for every half hour, you knocked down 22 and a half trees" He informed me grinning from ear to ear.

"So?"

"That's just impressive for a girl your size"

"And what size is that?" I flamed and glared at him, raising my voice so my anger was evident.

"Small? Petite? I don't know. You always seemed so thin, even when I started to feed you" He said honestly looking serious, without flinching as he saw me rage a few seconds before.

"You make it sound that I'm like a lost puppy you took in" I said and he chuckled.

"Don't say that. You're more like a kitten than a puppy" He replied.

"Anyway, a person's potential powers can't be determined by size. You should know" I said returning to normal.

"True that" He said smiling. I couldn't help but blush my already pink tainted cheeks red.

"You're weird" I said but he just smiled back at me. "What time is it anyway?" I asked preventing him to see my face with putting the rag to cover my face.

"7 p.m. It's about time" He said.

"Time to what?"

"Time we get moving" He said standing up and offering me a hand. I hesitantly took it and he pulled me up.

"Yeah, you're right. I have to cook dinner, then get our game plan discussed and all that bull" I said as I started to walk back, he tugged my hand which he was still holding.

"Not that. Argent can cook and we can discuss tomorrow. It's about time for US to take OUR relationship to the next level" He said and carried me bridal style.

"If you're suggesting sex, I'll hex you to oblivion" I stated.

"No, no not that. But if you want to…" He trailed off and I slapped him across the face. He recovered from the slap just smirking.

"You're the one who suggested it" He said and grinned.

"Can we change the subject? What will WE be doing to 'take OUR relationship to the next level'" I said and emphasis on the air quotes.

"Oh. It's a secret" He said smirking and sped off to a place I still don't know.

* * *

_**Nene: Don't forget! Five and more reviews for the first two chapters and you'll get the story's continuation! **_


	2. Chapter 1: My Happy Place

**Chapter One: My Happy Place**

"**A moment lasts all of a second, but the memory lives on forever"**

-Earth year 2013-

"269" I heard Kid Flash's voice said as my current tree fell down and I moved to a new one. I looked behind me and there he was, leaning on the pile of oak trees I had beaten. I stopped my rampage after I had knocked down my new tree and turned to him.

"269?" I asked and he shook his head.

"270, actually" He stated and walked next to me while handing me a rag.

"And what's this 270 about?" I asked accepting the rag and wiped my sweat. I sat down and on the stomp I had created from breaking the oak tree and he sat down next to me.

"270 is the number of trees you broke today. So for every half hour, you knocked down 22 and a half trees" He informed me grinning from ear to ear.

"So?"

"That's just impressive for a girl your size"

"And what size is that?" I flamed and glared at him, raising my voice so my anger was evident.

"Small? Petite? I don't know. You always seemed so thin, even when I started to feed you" He said honestly looking serious, without flinching as he saw me rage a few seconds before.

"You make it sound that I'm like a lost puppy you took in" I said and he chuckled.

"Don't say that. You're more like a kitten than a puppy" He replied.

"Anyway, a person's potential powers can't be determined by size. You should know" I said returning to normal.

"True that" He said smiling. I couldn't help but blush my already pink tainted cheeks red.

"You're weird" I said but he just smiled back at me. "What time is it anyway?" I asked preventing him to see my face with putting the rag to cover my face.

"7 p.m. It's about time" He said.

"Time to what?"

"Time we get moving" He said standing up and offering me a hand. I hesitantly took it and he pulled me up.

"Yeah, you're right. I have to cook dinner, then get our game plan discussed and all that bull" I said as I started to walk back, he tugged my hand which he was still holding.

"Not that. Argent can cook and we can discuss tomorrow. It's about time for US to take OUR relationship to the next level" He said and carried me bridal style.

"If you're suggesting sex, I'll hex you to oblivion" I stated.

"No, no not that. But if you want to…" He trailed off and I slapped him across the face. He recovered from the slap just smirking.

"You're the one who suggested it" He said and grinned.

"Can we change the subject? What will WE be doing to 'take OUR relationship to the next level'" I said and emphasis on the air quotes.

"Oh. It's a secret" He said smirking and sped off to a place I still don't know. We arrived in some kind of desolated island with recreations of all the wonderful places in the world. He settled me down on sand.

"Where are we?" I asked looking towards the endless sea.

"This is my personal oasis. My 'happy place' as most people put it" He said as he sat next to me.

"Kid Flash -"

"I told you, when we're alone you call me -"

"Wally" I said softly and at the mention of his real name, my body tingled more than usual.

"Yes, Lucky" He replied and grinned. He learnt that nickname from my ex-boyfriend baddie who we defeated a long time ago and asked why.

-Flashback (Earth, 2011)-

"So…." Kid Flash trailed off as he sped us inside his apartment. He let me go and I went on to the couch to lie down. He sat on it just in time before my feet landed on the furniture. So my ankles to my feet were lying on his lap.

"Lucky?" He asked and I threw a pillow at him.

"Predictable! You're going to tease me about some nickname! I don't even get why I said yes to you" I shouted and threw more pillows playfully as he dodged them playfully too.

"I was just gonna to ask why Lucky?" He said smirking. I threw another pillow which hit him square on the face and then flopped myself to lie down on my stomach.

I buried my face in one of the pillows. When Kid Flash recovered, he stroked my hair to get me to talk to him.

"What?" I snapped at him still not looking.

"Why were you nicknamed Lucky?" He asked more seriously this time. I turned around again to lie on my back, sat up, and faced his masked face.

"Someone very close to me gave me that nickname"

"Really? Who?"

"I want to make you guess" I stated and he excitedly clasped his hands and thought.

"Brother Blood?"

"No"

"Madame Rouge?"

"Nuh-uh"

"See-More?"

"Nope"

"Gizmo?"

"No sir eh"

"Mammoth?"

"Heck no"

"Billy Numerous?"

"Seriously? You're sounding desperate"

"Then who?" He asked after many familiar names had been turned down.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes" He exclaimed.

"Do you really really want to know?"

"You're gonna stretch this conversation long, aren't you?" He asked once he figured out my scheme.

"Oh darn! I got caught"

"Please" He pleaded looking at me with his blue eyes. I couldn't resist. I'm an idiot for doing this.

"I'm an idiot for doing this" I said out loud and he smiled knowing that he had won me over.

"Yay! Now tell me. Tell me. Tell me" He excitedly said.

"Okay, okay. Geez, you're like a kid on a sugar rush"

"Hurry up and tell me"

"Okay. My childhood friend gave me that nickname once I discovered and told her about my powers. She just grinned like an idiot and beamed 'Lucky' at me. And the nickname stuck"

"What was her name?"

"Seraphim"

"Thanks for telling me"

"You're welcome"

-End of flashback (Earth, 2011), Back to Earth year 2013-

"What are we suppose to do now?" I asked reluctantly as I hugged my knees closer to my body. Wally put an arm around me to keep me warm.

"You mean with the whole destruction-of-earth thing?" He said.

"No. I mean right now"

"We're gonna play a game"

"What kind of game?"

"There's only one incomplete saying that we have to complete. The winner will get a kiss on the lips by the loser"

"How exactly will there be a winner?" I inquired facing him

"If you can't think of something to complete the sentence in 10 seconds" He said grinning. It was a hard game since I was at a disadvantage with Wally's whole 'speed demon' self.

"I'm game" I said half-heartedly.

"Okay, I'll go first. The saying is 'Only an idiot would'-Only an idiot would trip on a rock again and again" He said

10. 9. 8.

"Only an idiot would think there was a fire inside a bottle if it was so cold that it had mist emitting from it"

"Wow. That was long"

"Seven, six"

"Okay. Only an idiot would eat a peanut and say it tastes like nuts"

10. 9. 8. 7.

"Only an idiot would abandon her life for love"

"Only an idiot would doubt herself for the good she has done"

"Hey!"

"Nine, eight, seven"

"Only an idiot would have his own superhero identity logoed on his shirt!"

"Only an idiot would wear underwear over pants"

"That's not me"

"It's most of the older superheroes. Five, four"

"Only an idiot would give a puppy-dog pout"

"Aw" Wally said and looked at me with pleading eyes and slightly pouting lips.

"Urgh! Six, five, four" I said rubbing my temples in frustration

"Only an idiot would give in to someone who those a puppy-dog pout"

"Hey! (10) That was mean (9.8). And who said I (7.6) gave in to your (5.4) puppy-dog pout? I (3.1) never did. And besides(1)-" I was cut off because he kissed me. I looked shocked at first but quickly recovered and returned the kiss. Once we pulled away, he smiled lovingly at me that made my heart skip ten beats.

"What?" He asked.

"I thought it was suppose to be the loser who kisses the winner" I stated bewildered.

"Yeah but there were no losers so I decided I should be the one who kisses you since you began ranting" He said.

"No losers?"

"Yeah because we're both winners for a) finding each other, b) getting to know each other, c) staying together, and d) loving each other" He stated which made me blush. The rest of the night flew by and we went back to our hideout around 3 in the morning.

I will always treasure moments like those. The time I woke up, Argent had already cooked lunch and was preparing the makeshift table. She looked at me then smiled slyly. The other boys did the same once they saw me or Kid Flash. Whenever we were close to each other, the three would snicker slightly. After lunch, Kid Flash and I cleaned the table and washed the dishes. Around 5 in the afternoon, we had gathered around in a circle.

"I feel like we're playing 'Dare Bottles'" Speedy stated once we all had sat on the floor.

"That statement aside. Let's discuss our plan to investigate" I opened up the discussion.


	3. Chapter 2: Our Hidden Paradise

**Nene: Alright! So I received 5 comments for the story, HURRAY! Keep those comments coming and I'll continue with the story even more! Read and Review! Even if it's criticism!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Our Hidden Paradise**

"**Some things simply needed to be broken off. Once old thing were broken off, amazingly beautiful thing could grow in their place"**

"You know what to do!" I said after we had discussed our game plan. "Set your coms' timer to 300 minutes" I said as everyone stood up and scrambled to their assigned missions. As everyone else started to walk out of the cave- like hideout, Kid Flash turned to me and lifted me up – bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to him in annoyance and anxiety. "If someone sees us-" I continued but was cut off when he kissed me and absentmindedly smirked when we broke apart.

"I couldn't care less" He replied to my statements. I dazed at his masked face, drinking in the ocean blue eyes peering through the mask and the crimson red hair slicked back. And something had dawned on my mind after three seconds of staring at each other.

"Where are we?" I suddenly blurted out as it seemed that we weren't in the hideout anymore. KF just smiled sheepishly and put me down, guiding me throughout the whole time.

"You're…silent" I mustered up the words from deep down. "It's not like I don't like peace and serenity, it's just that you….and silent…aren't usually said together in the same sentence" I kept on conversing as he just nodded, smiled or grinned to me to show he was listening. I babbled on and on trying to get conversation out of him that I didn't notice where we were going and where we were.

"You know, KF. If I keep rambling on to myself like this and you don't speak up, I'm going-" I was cut off when I saw where he had led me to. It was on the other side of the island where we had been last night! There wasn't a beach or sand or even the ocean – there was simply a white bungalow house with ten or so rooms. The rooms were so plainly white that it almost blinded me. I walked and walked just to find numerous white walled rooms. Kid Flash just walked by my side wherever I ran to – grinning from ear to ear.

"Kid Fla-" I almost said but stopped when I saw his face turn serious and make a slight cough. "-I mean Wally! What's up with you lately" I asked turning to face the rooms then back to him.

"I dunno what you're talking about" He simply stated.

"Don't play dumb with me _Wallace_. I know you're not an idiot as I will always imply you to be" I said. I turned to look at the rooms again and turned back to look at him only to find him holding a pair of paint buckets on each of his hands and numerous other varieties of color paint buckets surrounding him. He put down the ones he held and returned with two hefty bags of paintbrushes and paint thinner.

"What are you up to?" I asked as I took one paint brush and aligned the buckets in a single file line. I looked at him smirking as he returned the smirk.

"You know how you run with me on the track? You know…..every time I wanted to do my hobbies, you were there with me. So, I just wanted to see what it feels like on the other side" He remarked and took two paintbrushes from the bag. He dipped one into a yellow paint bucket and the other into a red paint bucket.

I rolled my eyes at his choice of colors. "Typical" I muttered. "What?" He suddenly asked looking at me instead at the white wall. "What were you referring to when you said 'what it feels like on the other side'? What other side?" I asked dangerously as I dipped my own paintbrush into a neon green paint bucket. "Not to offend you or anything, but within the few years I've spent with you…Uhm. How do I put this? Ah! You were always the one making the hard compromises" He simply said as he started to paint the white wall with red and yellow abstract beings in normal speed.

"I know I say this a lot – not to hint that I'm stupid or anything but what do you mean I always make the hard compromises?" I asked as I dabbed the green coated brush onto the white wall. I looked up to see that the wall was only a few meters higher than me.

"First of all, nobody will think you're stupid. And second, I just think you did all the hard compromises in our relationship" He said continuing his abstract red and yellow art while I changed my color to baby blue paint and spread it over the white wall. "I was the main reason why you converted to the good side, turning your back on your whole life's work just for me. Compromise number one" He said.

"You're worth it" I said smiling as I outlined the baby blue and neon green colors with orange paint. "And besides, you said I could've done better and so I did. But I must admit, the talk we had last night has cleared most of my dilemmas about that issue" And I continued to paint with dotting powder white paint over the previous colors.

"You're worth it too, Lucky" He said as he continued to paint. "Compromise number two. You had to deal with Birdie-Poo's interrogations and suspicions when you joined the Teen Titans. That was on my account and I'm sorry, I know how Robin can be…" He trailed as I started to remember the time Robin and Raven interrogated me and the morning after.

-Flashback (Earth 2011)-

It was right after we had defeated the Brotherhood of Evil and their comrades. We went off to battle Dr. Light. All the titans took their share of beating the villain up. But the last one, the one who finished him off, was me. The look on his face when I walked up to him, purely priceless – shocked, speechless, terrified, beaten, hopeless with a hint of betrayal was spreading fast across his face.

"But-but….you're supposed to be frozen! Along with your teammates and the others who-who pledged allegiance with the-the Brotherhood!" He stammered. He was half lying down and half sitting up.

"Hello, Dr. Light! It is nice to see you again too. Suppose I am to be frozen but alas I am not, now tell me, why didn't YOU pledge allegiance with the Brotherhood?" I asked 'nicely' as I started to crack my knuckles, my sly smile showing.

"You're-you're Rouge's bitch! You-you should be frozen too!" He retorted. All the other titans watched us either bemused or conscious of two villains conversing.

"Hmn...Bitch...I don't like the word that much especially since I'm not a female dog. And me, Rouge's bitch? You really do have a death wish, don't you Dr. Light?" I said menacingly with venom dripping from the words 'bitch', 'Rouge', and 'death' while trying to smile sweetly.

"What?" He said confidently trying to raise his torso even more. "A little freak witch like you can't hurt me even when I'm all beaten up. Raven has defeated you more times than I was, what makes you think I'll yield to the likes of you?" Dr. Light said trying to sound confident.

I sighed as I tried to suppress my emotions and lowered myself to face him. "Must you bring up the past? Well if you are, then I will too. Do you know who my mentor was as I grew up into villainy? Do you know who you are currently badmouthing?" I asked and he looked horrified as he remembered my mentor and my previous reputation under the said mentor's wing.

"Co-cou-count Draken!" He mouthed like his vocal chords were being shut down. I smiled maliciously as I closed our distance.

"Correct. Now, as I'm trying this being good-bull, this will be my final act of villainy. And you, Dr. Light, is the lucky person who gets to experience that act" I said as I distance myself from him a little. Every titan was now observing us. I snapped two glowing fingers and he coughed up blood.

"Since you're scared shitless of Raven, then I'll make you horrified to death of me" I said and looked at him directly in the eyes as my eyes glowed pink. The pink glow also began to form into his eyes. As I stood up and turned my back on him- walking away, he started to yell in horror, shout profanities, and fling his arms and legs around like a baby's tantrum. Most of the titans went up to Dr. Light to calm and arrest him, others watched his tantrum in amazement, and only Kid Flash saw me try to hide into the shadows.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kid Flash said as he sped to me and grabbed my arm. I turned to look at him expecting to see overconfidence in his eyes but only saw hurt and pleading.

"What do you want from me?" I asked but he didn't listen and sped us right to where Robin was. I struggled to regain composure and balance but eventually did with Kid Flash's help. I stared down on the cement trying to avoid every pair of titan eyes. Kid Flash nudged me and I looked up at him then back down then started to fidget in front of Robin.

Kid Flash cleared his throat and put two hands on my shoulders. "Robin, this is Jinx. Jinx, this is Robin" He started as he pushed me forward. I didn't dare look up as I was only meters from Robin, the boy wonder himself. "We've met" Robin replied coldly trying to deter Kid Flash's attempt of friendlities. "That's good! So we should get back to the tower and discuss Jinx's admission!" KF exclaimed and grabbed me once more then sped to the titans' tower.

The first ones to arrive after us was Raven then after awhile Herald and the other titans showed up. The titans were exchanging pleasantries to each other while I sat down. I was out of place but Kid Flash kept trying to make me converse with him or other titans like Argent, Starfire, heck even Raven! After a few minutes of the five original titans – Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg – disappearance, they returned and called for me and Kid Flash. They made me sit in a gray painted room with a glass that I just knew was the kind of glass where one end can see the other side while the other end can't. There was, as I expected, surveillance cameras on all angles and voice recorders. I was made to wear a power inhibitor, much to Kid Flash's protests, and two of the original titans walked in – the two birds of the Teen Titans, Raven and Robin.

I lowered my gaze as they walked in. Guilt waved over my entire body remembering that I tried to kill them a few times and had successfully hurt them. Robin took a seat on the chair in front of me while Raven floated beside him. Both looked stern and serious.

"Why do we need Raven here? I swore Kid Flash that I'll tell you the truth" I coaxed the courage to say. I took a deep breath and leveled my gaze with theirs.

"You swore to Kid Flash? I don't think that's much of a guarantee that you'll tell the truth" Raven inquired turning off her levitating abilities and looked me in the eyes.

"I swore Kid Flash that I'll tell the truth, nothing more guaranteeing than that" I retorted. For all it was worth, I hated this empath but I swore to Kid Flash to give off honesty – so that's what I'll do.

"Okay. Let's move that trust issue aside. Why are you joining the Teen Titans anyway? Last I checked you tried to give Kid Flash to Madame Rouge" Robin spoke up sharply. His words were like cutting through me like I was melting butter.

"I tried" I started but I couldn't continue with my whole statement. It looks like the empath read my statement even before I decided not to say it to them. I saw Robin nod as he also received what I was suppose to say. "I tried but failed" my real statement was.

"Why are you joining the Teen Titans?" Robin asked sternly. It gripped me as my thoughts raced through my mind.

"I'm not intending to. Kidiot is forced me" I said and bit my tongue as the power inhibitor shocked me a little.

"Then why are you letting yourself be forced by 'Kidiot'?" Robin quoted my nickname for Kid Flash.

"You wouldn't understand" I retorted as my emotions fueled again – which made my power inhibitor shock me lightly.

"Try me" He challenged. I scrambled my brains for a statement that didn't imply that I was gushing my feeling for Kid Flash to him.

_You wouldn't understand. Even though I saved Kid Flash from Madame Rouge, he saved me from many dangers- the Brotherhood, insanity, worthlessness, and most of all myself. He saved me from myself. I owe him much more than he owes me from saving him. That's why I'm letting myself be forced into joining. You see, I'm bad luck – good was never an option for me. But Kid Flash showed me that good wasn't an option for me; it was a choice which only I can make._ I thought but scrapped that statement away like rubbish. "I'm turning over a new leaf. I have a fresh start since I'm one of the few criminals that aren't frozen. So I'm trying out being good and all" I said but realized that my earlier thoughts were already received by Robin via Raven's mind.

"You aren't telling the truth as you swore to Kid Flash" Robin stated.

"That's because every word I say is being recorded, every move I make is being surveillanced, and right behind that glass, Beastboy, Starfire, Kid Flash, and Cyborg are watching and listening to us." I spat out. I looked to my left to face the glass and waved a hand as in to say 'hi'.

"Alright. If you are touchy with the subject then I'll let us have privacy" Robin said and turned to Raven. "Raven, if you please" he inquired and the girl made a black energy barrier after giving a slight nod as a reply. "There. Now no one outside can see or hear our conversation. Let's start fresh shall we?" Robin said and sat on the barrier's ground. Since the barrier levitated the three of us, the chairs and tables in the room were left behind outside the barrier.

"How will we know that you're telling the truth?" Robin asked as I sat down in front of him.

"I told you already. I swore to Kid Flash that I'll tell the truth, there's nothing more guaranteeing than that" I replied and saw him look at the Goth with a look that implied 'is she telling the truth?' and the Goth replied by a slight nod.

"That's the truth" He said and looked at me. "Why are you joining the Teen Titans?" He inquired again.

"I told you, Kid Flash is forcing me to. He says that I'll see the best side of being good in the Teen Titans" I replied.

"And why are you letting yourself be forced by Kid Flash?"

"Because even though I saved Kid Flash from Madame Rouge, he saved me from many dangers- the Brotherhood, insanity, worthlessness, and most of all myself. He saved me from myself. I owe him much more than he owes me from saving him. That's why I'm letting myself be forced into joining. You see, I'm bad luck – good was never an option for me. But Kid Flash showed me that good wasn't an option for me; it was a choice which only I can make. I'm turning over a new leaf because of what he had taught me. Plus he said that if I joined, he and I can spend more time together" I said the last sentence with a blush. Robin and Raven noted that blush.

"How can we know that you won't betray us like you did your previous team?" Raven was the one who inquired this.

"As long as I can get along with the other titans even the tiniest bit, Kid Flash and I are still dating, and he's still in the Teen Titans, you guys are safe – at least from my betrayal and trickery" I stated.

"Fair enough. And I know that Kid Flash will make you see the light even more" Raven said even cracking a slight smile.

"So, you and Kid Flash…?" Robin started and when he received a fair warning from me via Raven which meant "Don't you dare! Not now!" he stopped his question deadpan.

I worked up my courage to coax these words out of my mouth; "I still can't let myself disclose much trust to most of the titans, it is an instinct I have developed over the years. Just like Raven, I don't like my past. I can't fully explain my thoughts, feelings, expressions, and actions to everyone just yet. But I can start with this red head that I already started to trust that I would let myself be converted like this. Most of the titans have dark past, just like me. I can't tell anyone yet, not even you. And Raven can't read it in my mind. Sometimes, the more you want to believe in something to be real, the more it becomes real in you're mind and perspective" I said and stood up after Robin stood up. He offered me a hand that I reluctantly accepted and he shook it.

"Alright. You are an official titan now" He said after shaking my hand and Raven took down the barrier she had made. Both of us non-levitating beings landed on our feet as Starfire, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Kid Flash barged into the room. Kid Flash sped to me and hugged me tight – disclosing most of my oxygen from my lungs.

"Kidiot! Can't breathe" I managed to mutter and he let go then sped us to the living room where he had announce my membership and made everyone, including me, celebrate.

After the celebration, we went to his apartment and I fell asleep on his couch. When I woke up, I felt something warm next to me – warm like a heater- and when I looked to my side, Kid Flash was sleeping next to me without his mask or suit or even a shirt! I rolled panicking to my side and fell off the bed. The 'thump' that was made from my fall woke up Kid Flash.

"Good Morning, sleeping beauty" Kid Flash said as he rubbed his eyes, plowing his elbow into a pillow and raising his torso slightly. It still revealed a shirtless red head, blue eyed, tan superhero.

"Kid-kid-kid Flash! What are you doing he-" I said clutching on the bed sheets to cover my body, but was cut off by the now-serious looking redhead on the bed staring at me.

"Wally" He said as I looked dumbfounded, my pink tainted cheeks showing a lot more red.

"Excuse me?" I half asked- half demanded.

"Wallace Rudolph West. Wally for short" He said as he moved towards me and plopped me on the bed. While he lifted me up in a sitting position, I noticed his boxer shorts which actually made me relieved that we weren't naked, that nothing stupid happened last night, and made me realize that I was in my regular clothes throughout the night. I sat me on one edge of the bed and made me turn my waist so that I faced him.

"Gwuh?" I replied. It wasn't the smartest reply I have given, it was more on the stupidest. But the realization of him; revealing his secret identity to me within the first week that we started going out finally sunk in. "What! Are you crazy!?" I yelled at him as I slammed him to lay on the bed. "You're a lunatic aren't you? You're telling a villainess your secret identity! How stupid are yo-" He kissed me so that I stopped ranting. 'You' I mouthed as we broke apart and he grinned stupidly.

"I am crazy, crazy in love with you. I am a lunatic but I'm you're lunatic. And I'm telling my girlfriend who I love so much my secret identity" He said as he kissed me again.

"Now that you know my true identity, I want to know yours" He said after we broke apart. His kisses were like ambrosia to me, more pleasurable than any kiss or any experience I have gotten. I was in Cloud Nine when he kissed me two times in a row. But when he asked about my true identity, I bit my lip because of sheer habit.

"Uh. Jinx. I was always called Jinx" I admitted but he stared right into my soul to make him know I was holding back. I looked serious once more which started to scare me.

"Really? Jinx is your real name?" He asked in disbelief and a hint of disappointment of my dishonesty.

"Not entirely. I was labeled as A-Bio 105 J. That 'J' in A-Bio 105 J is Jinx, which was given to me by my governess. So I may be Adam O. Jinx with 'O.' in Adam O. Jinx meaning Onezerofive. But the governess preferred me as Jinx O. Adam with 'O' being just one" I rambled on and on and he looked amazed and amused.

"So Ms Jinx. If you're official name is Jinx, what do you want your secret identity to be?" He asked.

"Lucy Judith One" I suddenly blurted out which made me cover my mouth as if I had spilled a secret. He just smiled at me. I was too busy being drunk by his looks to actually think.

"Lucy Judith One? I get the Judith and One, but Lucy?" He asked grinning. I threw a pillow at him that hit him square in the face.

"Shut up" I demanded which only made him grin more as he took a notepad and pen to write down 'Lucy Judith One'.

"Age?"

"I'm only sixteen"

"You don't look sixteen"

"Are you implying that I look younger because of my lack of curves a.k.a breasts?" I flared at him as he wrote down my age looking nonchalant.

"Nope, just implying that you're still beautiful even when you age" Was his carefully thought-out excuse.

"What do you need this information for anyway?"…

-End of Flashback (Earth, 2011) Back to Earth, 2013-

"No need to apologize for Robin's paranoia. And besides, I did all of those because I love you….And I know you would've done the same thing" I replied. I heard him drop his brush and stare at me awkwardly. When his staring finally annoyed me after fifteen seconds, I turned to him pissed off. "What. Are. You. Staring. At?" I said and suddenly felt his arms around me.

"It's just that, It's the first time I hear you say 'I love you' to me" He said near my ear. "You always confirmed it with my implementations and how you don't deny it and let me say you love me but this time, you actually said it! You love me!" He exclaimed as I steadily hugged him back.

"Well, Wallace Rudolph West. I love you" I repeated in delight of his reaction. "I always knew you did, babe" He replied to me which made me smile.

"Raven knew you would make me see the light" I mumbled at him smiling and he heard it.

"I'm glad….that I finally found…the one" He exhaled. "The one I would share my 'Personal Oasis', my 'Happy Place'. I'm so glad I found someone to share it with…..The right someone. I'm so glad, Jinx! I'm so glad that I found you, Lucky" He said whispering some of it which I still heard. I chuckled lightly and brought my face closer to his ear.

"I'm so glad, Kid Flash. I'm so glad that you found me, Wally!" I whispered to him. After minutes in warm embrace we continued to paint.

"You know, this is fun! No wonder you like to do it so much!" Wally exclaimed, painting more and more. We painted our first room in an abstract red, yellow, green, blue, white, and black colored artwork. It only took two hours to finish. Then we moved onto our second that we decided to paint together. Our second room was one half pink and one half red. It had blue and dark pink accent lines and squiggles. And finally, on one wall was painted 'OUR HIDDEN PARADISE' in red, yellow, purple, ultramarine, silver, and black colored paints, and a painting of a red roses blooming on the walls very ends. It took another two hours of our time but it was beautiful. After much painting, we slept for half an hour or so due to our coms violent vibration.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

Our coms rang, ruining our ecstatic and loving moment together. He and I rose up from our slumber and got ready. Wally put the lids on all the paint containers, dipped the used paintbrushes in paint thinners, and rushed us off to the hideout-like cave in 50 seconds. The others slowly arrived one by one. Beginning with Argent who levitated inside with arms full of folders, then Speedy and Aqualad came, Speedy entering first with the locations on the main target and its' outside perimeter, and Aqualad entered after a few minutes with the blueprints of the location. It was only 10: 30 when they had arrived. We gathered once more in a circle with serious poker faces, except Kid Flash. Kid Flash sped-read the folders Argent brought and picked out dangerous from non-dangerous and important from unimportant while Argent took the dangerous and important folders and read and evaluated them – anticipating weakness and alike. Speedy, Aqualad, and I discussed our entrance and exits, our plans from the main plan to back-up plans, and assigning on who will go with who – all based on the information they had taken. Around 2 in the morning did we finalized every single detail and taken into account every possibilities and obstacles, and devised the main plan and back-up plans.

"Alright. We're done" I said as I yawned sleepily after the briefing of the finalized result. Everyone showed signs of fatigue. "At the break of dawn, we'll make our move" I announced to which most of them grumbled. They would have only 3-4 hours of sleep after all the hard work they had done. "I'll do some stake outs" I said and Kid Flash quickly rose to his feet as the others staggered to their makeshift rooms and beds for sleep. "I'll come with you" He announced and carried me off to the stake out points.

* * *

**Nene: Okie! So…I've noticed that Book One: Apocalypse, Chapter One: My Happy Place, and Chapter Two: Our Hidden Paradise are all written in Jinx's point of view, therefore, I shall make the next chapter in a viewer's point of view – I really don't remember what's the official name of that point of view but MEH! I couldn't care less!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Importance of Trust

**Chapter Three: The Importance of Trust**

"**Fairy tales are more than true; not because they tell us that dragons exist, but because they tell us that dragons can be beaten."**

The break of dawn is nearing close as the whole team gathered at the cave's entrance with their items. The couple, Kid Flash and Jinx, arrived just a few moments earlier. The five teens watched the sky turn from midnight blue to baby blue with red, orange, tangerine, and magenta streaks with the ever so shining sun light up the darkness of both the heavens and earth.

"Its dawn now" Kid Flash announced gently moving his arm to his girlfriend's shoulders. Both looked at each other and smiled.

"Titans, ready up" Jinx commanded with a serious tone. Everyone looked at her as to say 'We were born ready', everyone except Argent.

"Ready" Speedy exclaimed, gripping one hand to his quiver and the other to his bow.

"Ready" Kid Flash said after loading protein bars and energy drinks into his secret stash in his suit.

"Ready" Aqualad mumbled as he looked at Argent in a concerned way and walked to her.

"Argent, are you ready?" Jinx asked in concern. Aqualad had placed a hand on Argent's shoulder as she gazed out to the sky.

Argent sighed and turned to face her comrades. "'ait. 'm raidee" She said as she started to levitate.

"Okay, I'm ready too" Jinx said after she had equipped herself with spying gadgets such as microscopic sized recorder and camera and had put a spell on all their coms in secret which made her eyes glow. "Titans, Go!" She exclaimed and everyone ran out or levitated, in Argent's case, of the cave hideout. They went their separate ways to do the mission.

'_We can do this, we can succeed! We __have__ to succeed '  
'I'm worried. I think we're __in over our head__'  
'Trust me, everything __will be fine__'  
'We're __Teen Titans__, this is our __duty__'  
'Don't worry about it, I got your __back__' _Those words rippled through their minds as they set out to accomplish their mission. (P.S. the underlined words are the words that really echoed in their minds)_  
_

* * *

**-With Speedy-**

Speedy ran to his designated spot for a bird's eye-view. He avoided many spying eyes that might have made the mission fail. He sprinted up the ridge as if he was running for his life, in this case- for the earth's salvation. He arrowed some criminals that might attack him when he was settled at the ridge, possible threats and compromisers of his location which he needed to be a secret.

When he reached the ridge, he slipped down – causing his running momentum to slide him right near the edge of the ridge. The cold breeze swept over him as he crawled closer to the edge. The blades of grass smelled of fresh morning dew. He finally reached the edge and carefully settled in.

Speedy pressed hidden buttons on his bow and it silently shifted into crossbow-like weapon. He did this because if he had used his regular formed bow, he would have to stand up –therefore compromising his position because of his out-of-place colored costume and hair. This crossbow weapon will allow him to stay lying down while firing an arrow.

He looked through a scope connected to the cross bow and surveyed the area.

* * *

**-With Aqualad-**

Aqualad ran until he found a body of water, where he had dived in. He swam deep into the body of water he was in which was a lake. The lake had many water creatures, to his surprise, although all of those creatures were mutated.

"Creatures of the lake, heed my call! Gather up to me" He telepathically exclaimed as fishes and other biotic factors in the lake gathered around him.

"Tell me, creatures of this lake, what has happened to you?" He asked again in a telepathic way.

"Why should we tell you?" Came a rough voice communicating to him telepathically too. He looked around to identify the owner which was a mutated shark.

"Yeah! Nit-wit! Why should we betray our mother?" Inquired by another sea creature which turned out to be a mutated yellow trout fish. From that question, tension built up around and the other mutated creatures suddenly asked him questions- all at the same time. Aqualad's head started to whorl at the many telepathic questions. When he finally had enough, be made the still underwater wave hard.

His disturbance of the waters had caught the sea creatures off guard. "Enough! I am Prince and Heir of Idyllists! No matter where you are from or what you have become, you shall follow my orders!" He telepathically yelled in an outburst. Every mutated creature cringed and followed his orders, returning after a few moments from his outburst.

"Sir! A huge unnatural cave has been spotted over 150 miles north"

"Sir! A huge gaping hole has been located near the mother ocean"

"Sir! Unnatural pillars had been placed around the area!" The mutated creatures started to report unnerving sightings. Aqualad then moved into action, swimming towards the locations of those new additions to the lake.

* * *

**-With Argent-**

Argent flew up into the atmosphere, hiding behind dark clouds. She checked for her other teammates' sign of life. She spotted Speedy on a ridge and Aqualad underwater. She sighed in relief.

_Argent. You are the most important person in this plan. You stay out of sight, alright. _Jinx's words rippled in her mind. She felt uneasy and helpless, considering she was the other half who read the files she brought back. There were many missing pieces in one particular file that Kid Flash has deemed dangerous.

The files she had brought back were files of the people involved in everything that had happened during the week they were away. And the file she felt uneasy about – other than the members of the Brotherhood of Evil and accomplice – was this assassin. In that particular assassin's file was hundreds of _successful_ assassinations for the past 6 or so years. The assassin was dubbed 'Snake'- apparently female and around her age. There was no picture of Snake to actually remember her by – both Argent and Kid Flash noted this and disclosed information about her from Jinx.

_If my mind is correct, she's worse than Cheshire_. She thought as she spotted a yellow and red blur on the ground. She searched for any pink hair and eventually saw Jinx infiltrating the warehouse. As she had spotted all her teammates, Argent started to wait for the signal – all the while watching out for anything that might be someone called Snake.

* * *

**-With Kid Flash-**

_I'm really hope nothing happens to the others, better speed up to catch up with Jinx._ Kid Flash thought as he sped through the hallways of the warehouse – discreetly listening on conversations the enemy were having. As his body raced through the empty and silently hallways and rooms, his mind raced on two particular persons. First was his girlfriend, Jinx. His senses ached for her right now, even her hexing was being missed by him and it has only been a few minutes. He now wonders how he had lived life without this girl he had become so intoxicated with. And then he remembers, he had a wild life after he denounced himself as being the Flash's sidekick. Parties, girls, alcohol, and….yeah – you know where he was getting at. Before Jinx, having a girlfriend to him was getting a gorgeous girl that is crazy about him enough to sleep with him over and over and over again. The only girl that made him feel a fraction of what he feels for Jinx was a reporter wannabe- Linda Park.

Yup, Linda. That Asian-American girl was supposed to be the love of his life. But when he tested her, tempted her, she had failed. He had set up an elaborate scheme to test her love for him and she barely passed, whereas, Jinx had passed with flying colors – heck, even if he didn't test her, he knew she loved him because she had let herself be converted. And when he ask some of his buddy (Speedy) to tempt Linda, she jumped on the opportunity without hesitation, whereas, Jinx had smacked the living daylights out of his buddy (Again, it was Speedy) when he tried to tempt her.

And the second one was this assassin called Snake. Snake was apparently a chic Jinx's age. There was no picture or description of her in her file which he had deemed dangerous. And he and Argent didn't share Snake's information to Jinx because they were afraid she would hunt down Snake – which is Jinx's nature to hunt down a girl more powerful than her and defeat that girl. But this Snake chic seemed more than dangerous because of her extensive records of _successful_ assassinations and _hidden_ massacres.

Kid Flash banked right at the connected hallways and heard a faint sound. He located that sound and sped to it, hiding in the shadows and staying hidden. He zoned in on the sound and heard words forming from the sounds.

"What are you doing, man?" There was this shrill voice that resonated from the area. Kid Flash peaked into the room silently and saw many men dressed in knitted hats, faded jeans, coat over jacket over shirts, and worn-out sneakers. There was one man sitting on a chair in front of a giant screen and another next to him, holding his shoulder to look at him in the eye.

"I'm tired of waiting" Said the one sitting as the other men turned to face the screen.

"What if Snake comes?" Said the one holding his shoulder, at the mention of her name, the other men cringed in terror.

"What if Snake doesn't come? What then, hmn?" Said another man entering inside the room from one of the many doors.

"Yeah, we'll just be waiting for nothing and we might not get the signal they'll send us" The man sitting said.

"And besides, we'll only be informing her faulty details" The one who had just entered the room and now has walked beside the man sitting said. He let the man sitting down press on the screen and out came a close up image of another man wearing a knitted hat with stubs of hair as his mustache and beard.

"Alright" The man who had been objecting finally agreed and turned to the screen. Kid Flash was about to listen in when he heard a rustle near him. He sped to another position and found men dressed in black guard the entrances. KF sped to locate other rooms just like that one with less security.

_Why would this organization give off faulty information to one of their most dangerous asset?_ Kid Flash thought as he sped through the hallways. _One thing's for sure, this Snake chic is hated by those villains, I wonder why….._

* * *

**-With Jinx-**

_Infiltration of the warehouse, check. Installation of spy-tech, check. Preparations for Plan B, check. Commencing hiding in the shadows._ Jinx's mind produced as she slipped quietly inside one of the rooms. This room was only had one thing inside, a computer. She silently hacked the computer, focusing on the icons on the screen and zoning in sounds around the room. Fifteen minutes went by, as she had finished hacking and collecting data from the computer. She checked her T-communicator and saw that all her spying devises were operational and collecting information. Suddenly, she heard whistling from the hallway and she quickly and quietly placed herself above the ceiling of the door – exiting the room from above as a whistling man opened the door and entered.

On the ceiling, she had found a ventilation system which she entered. As she silently crawled around the vents, she listened in on sounds conversing underneath. _I almost forget how fun this is. _ She thought as she crawled more but froze when she suddenly heard a noise. _Or how unnerving it is. _She thought again as she dismissed the noise and continued to crawl.

_**IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG**_

The alarm system of the warehouse went off as she peaked underneath her and found Aqualad fighting many opponents. When she looked back in front of her, Cheshire was in front of her and had knocked her out of the vents. As soon as she landed, villains swarmed her – attacking her from all sides. She fought back the minor criminals as she fended off Cheshire from even scratching her.

* * *

**-With Kid Flash-**

_**IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG**_

The alarm system went off which startled me, making me trip on my own foot. As my body became visible again, swarms of villains attacked me from all sides. I fended them off and fought back.

* * *

**-With Argent-**

_**IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG**_

I heard an alarm go off and the warehouse came to full alert. I watched from the sky as swarms of villains searched for my teammates. I picked some stragglers off but I didn't attack many villains to not reveal my location. I bit my lip as a villain searched the sky for my presence, luckily for me, I blended in the background and they didn't spot me.

_Argent. You are the most important person in this plan. You stay out of sight, alright._ Jinx's words haunted me as I balled my fists trying to calm myself down.

_You can do this, Argent. You can do this._ I reassured myself and waited for the signal.

* * *

**-With Aqualad-**

_**IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG**_

_Oh shit! I tripped the alarm_. I thought as I had entered the warehouse through one of the many unnatural openings that suddenly appeared under the lake. As I looked around, many villains started to attack. I fought in hand-to-hand combat and maneuvered water to gush out and swept the villains away. While the water flooded the room and swept away the enemies, I heard a familiar voice screaming and saw Jinx being swept away too while fighting off Cheshire. I maneuvered the water that surrounded her to sprout up and she clung to the vent tubes while the villains where swept away. Cheshire tried to grab her but I made the wave behind her stronger and she was sent off.

When the water cleared off, Jinx somersaulted down from the vent tubes and glared at me.

"What?" I asked bewildered. "I saved your skin" I state as she walked past me and I followed her.

"Do you know how cats hate to get wet?" She asked as we kept walking or stealthily moving inside the warehouse.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Well, unlike a cat, I don't hate to get wet. But like a cat, I get angry when I suddenly get soaked" She denounced nonchalantly.

"Yeah, yeah. We should better find Kid Flash" I said changing the subject.

"We don't need to find him"

"Why?"

"Because we already did" She quietly said as we spotted a swarm of villains in an area.

Jinx used her powers and made pink energy plates at her feet and she started to walk upwards like she was going up stairs with her energy plates following her footstep. She made descending energy plates to the middle of the swarm and in an instant, beside her was Kid Flash himself.

With Kid Flash gone from the middle, the villains focused on me who was still on the ground and started to attack me. I put myself into a fighting stance but Jinx used her powers to make a pink energy plate from under my feet and levitated me towards them. My energy plate merged with theirs so that we were standing on a single pink levitating plate.

The villains tried to get to us but failed miserably since they had no powers or gadgets. They tried to hit us with weapons like guns and alike but their weapons were struck by arrows. We felt relieved and Jinx started to levitate us outside the facility.

"You're not going anywhere" We heard Cheshire shout as she pounced to and fro from objects to get leverage towards us. As she was about to reach our single energy plate, a pink glowing arrow struck her down and she fell to the ground.

We looked at Jinx whose eyes were starting to turn back to normal from glowing pink. "Don't worry. She'll live" She assured as and we went to where Argent was in the sky. At that point, fifteen arrows were shot in the vicinity and Argent covered the perimeter with a silver energy light much like Raven's.

* * *

**-With Speedy-**

_**IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG-IRNG**_

I heard the alarm go off and focused on the villains surrounding my teammates. I struck down a few criminals to lower my teammates' enemies.

I saw a pink energy glow from the middle of the air and assumed it was the others. I saw through the scope that weapons were being used and I accurately shot at each and every weapon.

_Good._ I thought as their weapons ceased to function even before they had a chance to use it. I saw through the scope that Cheshire was pouncing to and fro to get to my teammates. So I loaded an arrow to my crossbow and fired. I think Jinx saw my arrow before it had hit Cheshire since the arrow I fired glowed pink. The arrow struck down Cheshire in the stomach and had electrocuted her as she fell to the ground.

I noticed the pink glowing energy levitate off the perimeter and I took this as the signal. I shot fifteen exploding arrows to different parts of the warehouse and a silver energy formed a dome around it. My arrows exploded and set off a chain reaction on the tiny bombs Jinx had planted. As the warehouse became a inferno, The others levitated towards me and we headed back to the cave.

* * *

**-Elsewhere-**

"Tell us who you are!" Robin shouted as the person he shouted at stared nonchalantly into space. He, Starfire, Kole, and Jericho were hiding inside a deserted apartment building. And in front of him was a girl with blue hair, blue snake-like eyes, and very pale skin dressed in orange clothing sitting in front of him with her hands tied behind her back.

"Please, Robin. Be gentle with her" Starfire said as she placed a hand on a seething Robin's shoulder. Kole and Jericho stood there, staring at the tied up girl. Starfire turned to look at the girl and walked closer.

"Hello, mysterious earth girl with blue snake-like eyes. Can you tell us your name, please" Stafire said clasping her hands together to emphasis her pleading. At this point, the girl who was tied up glared at her – this girl seemed to be at least 18 years old.

The girl suddenly cracked a genuine looking smile from her lips. "Alright, since you asked nicely" She said and her tied up hands came free and she stood up. "People call me Snake" She said as she offered a hand to shake with Starfire. The people in front of her were dumbfounded. This girl who was tied up by one of Robin's durable equipments a while ago offered a hand to Starfire.

Starfire shook off the shock and took the hand that was being offered to her. They both shook hands and Starfire hugged the girl. "It is so nice to meet you, friend Snake!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Starfire, don't be so trusting of her yet. We still don't know anything about her" Robin said skeptically as Starfire peeled herself off the girl.

"But Robin, she has not attacked us since she had been with us" Starfire said defending her new found friend.

"Starfire" Kole spoke up as Jericho signed what he wanted to say. "Jericho says that we still don't know if she's on our side but it's comforting that she hasn't attacked us the whole time that we caught her" Kole spoke for Jericho.

"I have an idea. Jericho, use your powers on her" Robin said and Jericho nodded as he maneuvered towards the girl.

"Wait, we still do not have her consent about this" Starfire pointed out.

"No it's okay, Starfire right? He can use his powers on me but before that, what is his powers anyway?" Snake spoke up. With that, Jericho pointed to his eyes then to Snake's eyes.

"Oh! Okay then" Snake said and stared at Jericho's eyes as he used his powers to enter her body. A minute later, Jericho's body tensed up signaling that he was done. He looked shaken from what he saw but made a thumbs-up indicating that she wasn't bad at all.

"There! You see, Robin! She is not bad after all" Starfire stated as she watched Robin walk closer to the blue haired girl.

"You're name is Snake, right?" Robin asked.

"Uh-huh" Snake replied.

"If I'm correct, the infamous assassin who killed thousands of people with stealth is you" Robin said glaring at the girl. Suddenly, the ground below them shook violently and they all stumbled for balance. After that, a huge explosion happened nearby to their right.

"They're coming" Snake announced as she glared to her right where the explosion has occurred.

* * *

**Nene: Hello! I fumbled a bit on how I wanted this story to go and I made it into a Saga pertaining Jinx!**


	5. Chapter 4: Against the Sense of Logic

**Chapter Four: Against the Sense of Logic**

"**No one can make you feel inferior without your consent."**

"Tell us who you are!" Robin shouted as the person he shouted at stared nonchalantly into space. He, Starfire, Kola, and Jericho were hiding inside a deserted apartment building. And in front of him was a girl with blue hair, blue snake-like eyes, and very pale skin dressed in orange clothing sitting in front of him with her hands tied behind her back.

"Please, Robin. Be gentle with her" Starfire said as she placed a hand on a seething Robin's shoulder. Kole and Jericho stood there, staring at the tied up girl. Starfire turned to look at the girl and walked closer.

"Hello, mysterious earth girl with blue snake-like eyes. Can you tell us your name, please" Starfire said clasping her hands together to emphasize her pleading. At this point, the girl who was tied up glared at her – this girl seemed to be at least 18 years old.

The girl suddenly cracked a genuine looking smile from her lips. "Alright, since you asked nicely" She said and her tied up hands came free and she stood up. "People call me Snake" She said as she offered a hand to shake with Starfire. The people in front of her were dumbfounded. This girl who was tied up by one of Robin's durable equipments a while ago offered a hand to Starfire.

Starfire shook off the shock and took the hand that was being offered to her. They both shook hands and Starfire hugged the girl. "It is so nice to meet you, friend Snake!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Starfire, don't be so trusting of her yet. We still don't know anything about her" Robin said skeptically as Starfire peeled herself off the girl.

"But Robin, she has not attacked us since she had been with us" Starfire said defending her new found friend.

"Starfire" Kole spoke up as Jericho signed what he wanted to say. "Jericho says that we still don't know if she's on our side but it's comforting that she hasn't attacked us the whole time that we caught her" Kole spoke for Jericho.

"I have an idea. Jericho, use your powers on her" Robin said and Jericho nodded as he maneuvered towards the girl.

"Wait, we still do not have her consent about this" Starfire pointed out.

"No it's okay, Starfire right? He can use his powers on me but before that, what is his power anyway?" Snake spoke up. With that, Jericho pointed to his eyes then to Snake's eyes.

"Oh! Okay then" Snake said and stared at Jericho's eyes as he used his powers to enter her body. A minute later, Jericho's body tensed up signaling that he was done. He looked shaken from what he saw but made a thumbs-up indicating that she wasn't bad at all.

"There! You see, Robin! She is not bad after all" Starfire stated as she watched Robin walk closer to the blue haired girl.

"You're name is Snake, right?" Robin asked.

"Uh-huh" Snake replied.

"If I'm correct, the infamous assassin who killed thousands of people with stealth is you" Robin said glaring at the girl. Suddenly, the ground below them shook violently and they all stumbled for balance. After that, a huge explosion happened nearby to their right.

"They're coming" Snake announced as she glared to her right where the explosion has occurred. The girl suddenly looked as serious as Robin. She glared into space - her eyes glowed blue just like Jinx, Starfire, and Raven - and Robin, Kole, Starfire, Jericho, and herself started to levitate as the ground underneath them crumbled and revealed the earth's hot and magma-full core.

"What's happening?" Kole stuttered as she and Jericho struggled to balance their selves in mid air.

"She's happening" Snake replied as magma gushed from the core to reveal a woman-esk form. This form started to spray magma around before realizing that the teens were levitating above the area she had just burnt down.

"Sssnake, ssso niccce to sssee you again" The magma being said, emphasizing the's's and 'c's in her sentence to gain an annoyed look from Snake. Snake hissed as a response and the titans were suddenly protected by a black barrier similar to Raven's but at the same time different.

"Thanks, Kier" Snake shouted after noticing the black barrier and dove down to attack the magma being with a silver ball the size of a basketball ball. As the titans – mainly Starfire and Robin – tried to set themselves free from the barrier, Kole and Jericho watched in amazement as the silver ball Snake was utilizing passes through the magma being's chest without being burned.

Snake started to levitate herself as the ball returned to her. She placed the ball between her palms and it duplicated into three. She hurled the ball to separate and maneuvered the three of it to attack the magma being in front of her.

"So tell me, Drone 557, where are your batch mates, hmn?" Snake said as she continued to assault the magma being known as Drone 557. Drone 557 only laughed at her futile attacks.

"My batch mates will arrive shortly in three, two, one" As Drone 557 uttered the words, more magma being gushed out from underneath. As of on cue, a black energy protected Snake as the magma beings targeted her as they gushed out.

"A hundred against one, kind of unfair, don't you think?" Snake said as Starfire had successfully pried a small hole through the barrier.

"Fairness and justice do not apply to us" Drone 557 said as the other magma beings formed into manly and womanly silhouettes.

"Friend Snake, We wish to also fight" Starfire shouted as she pried even more to enlarge the hole.

"No!" Snake suddenly shouted and directed her attention to the barrier that held the titans. Starfire was sent back as the barrier repaired itself while the black energy that surrounded Snake vanished causing her to get burnt from the heat the magma beings emitted.

"You can't fight this battle. This is too dangerous for even you, Starfire" Snake announced as the balls returned to a devise on her right arm and disappeared. She hung her head as she felt the pain of being around the inferno.

"Those it hurt, Snake? Does our power incapacitate the almighty and great assassin?" Drone 557 said as it and the other magma beings hurled magma towards the orange clad girl. The first wave had struck the assassin directly, burning flesh, bones, tissues, and fabrics. The girl that levitated before them were only a pieces of the anatomy being tuck together by gravity. The girl's blue flowing hair was now reduced to a hairstyle similar to Beast Boy's, her hung down face revealed a lower right jawbone, tissues of her vascular system from forehead to right eye, and scorching skinned body with bones and tissues sticking out.

The titans cringed at the sight of the scorched teen. Starfire cried her eyes as Robin held her. Kole looked away, burying her face in Jericho's chest. The stillness and limp of Snake's body added to the effect as the magma beings celebrated.

"So, it was that easy destroying her? Why was she even called almighty and great?" Drone 557 bellowed. "Alright, now to attack the small fries" It said as they all directed their attention to the titans. They attacked the black barrier but their attack was futile. Their magma and heat attacks didn't work on the barrier. As they got more and more frustrated, they shrilled as they heard a voice behind them.

"Destroying me? That would be highly unlikely, you faulty excuses for copies" Snake said as her body began to heal itself. "You burnt 77.6 percent of my clothes" She stated as her clothes suddenly got fixed. "Scorched 84.3 percent of my body" She said as her body was back to its original state. "And tried to attack my friends" She said as she opened both her eyes to reveal a blue glowing state.

"Friend Snake!" Starfire exclaimed overjoyed as the assassin placed her body in a fighting stance. "You are alive!" Starfire rebutted.

"All of which is unforgivable! Feel thy wrath!" Snake suddenly shouted as a flash of blue light consumed her.

"She's alive" Robin muttered disbelieving what he had seen first hand.

"You're-you're alive!" Drone 557 said as it and the other magma beings were slowly realizing the terror in front of them.

"Kepel ingaum" Snake shouted as her now healed-and-back-to-normal hands glowed blue. "U'gario Soek Ibastio" She shouted as she lounged herself down the hundred magma beings that where attacking the barrier. When her glowing hand touched the one magma being, it disappeared. (Kepel ingaum= Power Up. U'gario Soek Ibastio= Maximum Graviton Hands)

"What-what just happened?" Robin and Starfire yelled in amazement.

"No! Drone 524!" Drone 557 exclaimed as Snake distanced herself from them, letting her now scorched arms to heal.

_No good. I'll only get burnt if I keep going like this. _Snake smiled an ominous smile sinister in nature. She lifted her right arm, revealing a device under her sleeve, and made it glow blue.

"Rukshi Obun Soek Ibastio" She shouted as seven blue glowing orbs appeared from the device. She gathered them between her palms and scattered them, making the seven orbs surround the magma beings. "Eat this, copies!" She screamed as the orbs glowed even more. "Ikea Unteich lo hoheinmesh!" She exclaimed as the orbs started to fly through the 99 magma beings. (Rukshi Obun Soek Ibastio= Maximum Graviton Seven Spheres. Ikea Unteich lo hoheinmesh= Sin Dance of Purgatory)

"She's amazing" Kole finally dared to say as she looked towards were the blue light came from. Jericho only nodded, agreeing with everyone's comment.

"She is" Starfire agreed staring at the scene behind the black barrier while Robin wrapped an arm around her waist.

"She's a powerful assassin" Robin added but Starfire shook her head side to side in disagreement.

"No Robin. She is a powerful friend" Starfire said.

"I feel sorry for you all. A bunch of copies…that won't even last a month" Snake announced as her balls had came through the 99 magma beings and were now gathering in the middle of the enemies. The spheres stuck together and spun furiously as a brighter blue glow came from it. The glow blinded everyone there except Snake and as the glow started to disappear, the magma beings were no longer there. Once again, Snake's eyes glowed blue as her hands clasped together while the opening on the ground closed. The spheres returned to her device and the black barrier that imprisoned the titans dispersed after the ground was repaired.

"Friend Snake! You have defeated the abnormalities that have come from the ground!" Starfire exclaimed with glee as she flew to hug Snake. Snake hugged back and watched the others stand up.

"What were those things?" Jericho signed and Kole spoke for him.

"Experiments, incomplete and imperfect experiments" Snake answered letting go of Starfire and went to Robin.

"Whatever those things were, I'm glad it's over" Kole said.

"Oh, it's not over. Not by a long shot" Snake fired back as she faced Robin.

"Robin, apprentice and protégée of Batman, and leader of the Teen Titans, I require you and your titans' help" Snake said and she then explained everything that happened the week the titans were gone.

* * *

"We did great, guys!" Speedy exclaimed as they walked. The others just nodded while Kid Flash returned from running somewhere with food, drinks, and things for celebration. It was around noon and all was quite in their surroundings.

"I agree. Let's celebrate" Kid Flash spoke as he handed each of the other titans food, drinks, and other stuff.

"It's party time!" Speedy decided and activated a disco ball that Kid Flash brought. He and KF started to dance wildly. Argent then joined them while pulling Aqualad who was nearest to her to dance.

"Come on, Jinxy. Come dance with us" KF stated after noticing his girlfriend's lack of enthusiasm in the little party they were having. Jinx shook her head in disagreement. Kid Flash wiggled his eyebrows under his mask and sped to Jinx's side.

"What?! Hey! Put me down!" Jinx bantered as KF was by her side and carried her bridal style. She flung her limbs around to emphasis her unwillingness to join the dancing. Suddenly a t-communicator's ring sounded.

"Seriously, Kid Flash. Put me down" Jinx annoyingly stated after the others turned to look at their communicators to see whose the ring came from. Kid Flash put down his girlfriend and both checked the communicators.

"Lightning Blur, this is Metal Staff. Report in" Robin's voice resonated from KF's communicator. He opened his communicator which immediately warranted a password as it rang "Titans, Go" and to which he replied "Humble Abode". Robin's image was plastered on the screen along with Starfire.

"Metal Staff, this is Lightning Blur. Reporting in" Kid Flash announced as the image appeared.

"Kid Flash! You're still alive" Robin stated through the communicator. Everyone gathered up near Kid Flash to see Robin.

"Nice to see you too, Birdie-poo" KF jokingly said which earned him three snickers from the other line and a scowl from Robin.

"Is your team still complete?" Robin asked as he looked at the titans squishing next to Kid Flash. Kid Flash was at the center while Argent was being squished to his right by Speedy who has trying to get a glimpse of Robin and Aqualad was at his left side.

"Yeah, why Robin?" KF replied as he looked confused.

"He's wondering where I am" Jinx said as she tiptoed herself over KF's shoulders to be seen.

"You're complete, good. Now meet us at the Titans East Tower" Robin stated.

"Wait! Robin, why the—re" Jinx said too late as Robin's image was replaced by a gaping black image, meaning he had shut his communicator.

"Woohoo! We're going home!" Speedy and Aqualad rejoiced which was replied by a deadly glare by the girls.

"Come on, guys. Hop on" Kid Flash said positioning himself after putting away his t-communicator. He bent his knees, stuck out his elbows, and leaned forward.

"'Ar ya' suyre Kid Flash?" Argent asked worried.

"Yup" Was his reply.

"You haven't eaten enough, Kidiot! You'll get too exhausted" Jinx announced as she gave the food and drink she held to Kid Flash. He stood up straight. Kid Flash opened his mouth and Jinx fed him the food which was popcorn, hotdogs, and burgers and made him drink his giant drink along with hers.

"Ugh. I feel like I've just put gasoline in a car…A soon-to-be noisy car" Jinx proclaimed as KF finished all the edible food and drinks she had offered and fed him.

"I love you too, cupcake" Kid Flash grinned as he carried her bridal style.

"I'll be going ahead. I'm gonna swim there" Aqualad announced as he ran to the nearest water resource and dove in.

"'Be sayfe" Argent hollered as she started to levitate. "'Ai tud plobabry geyt ay heid staart" She said and looked at Speedy. "'Ya comin' ith me or thim?" She asked Speedy who rose his arms up.

"Not too high please" Speedy said as Argent lifted him up into the air and they flew to the meeting place. Argent only laughed at his request.

"Let's go, Kid Fla—I mean Wally. Damn it, I always forget!" Jinx stated as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't worry sweety pie. You'll get the hang of it" Wally said as Jinx wacked him on the head.

"I told you don't call me cupcake, sweety pie, honey bunch, dear, sweet pea, or any of that stuff!" Jinx stated.

"Aw. But why?" Wally asked as if he didn't already know the reason. Jinx just sighed and placed her hand that wacked Wally's head back to where it was.

"Let's just go" Jinx said annoyed.

"Whatever you say, Luckster" Wally said and sped through to their meeting place before Jinx could hex him.

* * *

**-In the Titans East Tower-**

"HOME!" Speedy exclaimed as they landed at the living room. He hugged the ground and crawled all over it. Argent snickered while Aqualad had just risen from the pool in the middle.

"Sup' guys" Cyborg said as he led them to the conference hall, where they met a scowling Robin, a serious-looking Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven, and dead silent honorary titans gathered around the table. There was this strange blue haired girl sitting in the middle. Her hair was blue –not like Cyborg or Raven's blue colors but livelier like Kilowatt's blue only darker-, her eyes were also blue but looked like a snake's eyes, and her clothes were orange like Speedy's hair.

"Whoa!" Argent managed to say as she drunk in the girl in the middle and the atmosphere of the room. Speedy only stared at the girl, fixated by her exotic hair and cold eyes. He was becoming infatuated by her every minute. He was snapped out of his daze when Aqualad tapped his shoulders.

"Come on man, let's go to our seats" Aqualad said.

"Close your mouth or a fly might go in or a drool might slick out" Cyborg added as he went to his spot with the main titan team. Argent snickered as she went to her own team and Speedy shook it off and sat next to Bumblebee.

When everyone was seated, Robin stared at the team that had just came in. "Where's Kid Flash? Where's Jinx?" He asked at the team which just shrugged.

"Knowing KF, he probably took Jinx somewhere before going here" Beast Boy said as he looked outside and saw a blur of yellow, red, black, and pink from afar.

"Robin. Can I be excused?" The orange clad girl said as she stood up and started to leave. Starfire grabbed her wrist just in time to stop her from exiting.

"Friend Snake, why do you want to be excused?" Starfire asked. Argent cringed at the name.

_So that's Snake? I wonder why she's here. Better yet, why is Robin not locking her up?_ Argent thoughts ran.

"Starfire, let go" Snake struggled as Starfire's grip tightened. She stiffened as Kid Flash and Jinx entered in the room in a flash. Suddenly, both Snake and Jinx started to groan in pain and glow an ominous tangerine and dark grey color- just like what happened to the main titans when Slade blackmailed Robin into becoming his apprentice.

"Jinx! What's wrong?" Kid Flash asked as his beloved girlfriend kneeled down in pain. In the corner of his eye, he noticed the main titans ran towards someone near the exit door.

"Snake! What's happening to you?" Robin exclaimed as the mystery girl 'Snake' kneel down, wrist already broken free from Starfire's grasps. At the mention of the name 'Snake', Kid Flash's eyes narrowed but his mind reeled him back to Jinx's state than to remember the files he read about Snake. And Jinx was in too much pain to have paid attention to the name that was uttered.

"Ha-have to keep distance" Snake murmured and shaking stood up. She wobbled through the door, gasping out groans of pain now and then, and when she was far enough – Jinx started to feel better and better. Cyborg and Raven rushed her to the infirmary as Starfire and Robin rushed to search for Snake, leaving Beast Boy in charge.

* * *

**-With Cyborg, Raven, Kid Flash, and Jinx-**

"Is she gonna be okay, Cy?" Kid Flash asked while they ran to the infirmary. Raven floated by their side while Cyborg was pushing a bed with wheels that Jinx was lying on.

"Sorry, KF. I don't really know" Cyborg answered a bit sad and worried. Jinx weakly tugged on his gloves, grabbing his attention.

"You make it sound like I'm dying" Jinx softly said after a soft laugh, still recovering from whatever hurt her. Kid Flash looked at her with concern, looking serious that made Jinx surprised.

"You make it sound like you are" Kid Flash retorted angrily as a response - referring to the movies and shows they had watched together where the one being rushed to the hospital is dying and is trying to make his/her partner realize that he/she is not even though he/she eventually does and the partners cries in the end.

"You're seriously going to argue?" Raven asked coldly, drifting by their side.

"*sigh* Lighten up, KF. I'm not going to die" Jinx said.

"How do you know that! How-how can you just know that you're gonna be okay?! That-that-" KF was cut off by Jinx placing her index finger on his lips.

"I know that I'll be okay, wanna know why? Because you're here" Jinx said the exact words he had said when he was in her situation and their roles were reversed. He suddenly remembered the event and bit his pursed lip.

It was after a huge confrontation with an up and coming new villain. They were badly hurt as reinforcements came. He was the most injured and had to be brought to a tower to receive medical help. She sobbed lightly as she ran by his rolling bed's side, looking angry and worried at the same time. He only looked at her all frilly – happy and smiley—the same cheerful shit he had always been but this time it was hinted with pain. _Smile Jinx, I'm not going to die_. He said grinning even in pain. She snapped and turned to him, saying _How can you say that, Kid Flash! How can you expect me to smile when you're like this! You're freaking injured to the point where you're speed force can't or hasn't healed you yet! How can you know that you're not going to die!_ At this point, his index finger was on her lips and he dreamingly said _I know that I'll be okay, wanna know why? Because you're here._

After remembering the event, he smiled even when he was hurting that his beloved was in pain. "You can't steal my lines" He said which earned him a quick laugh from her lips.

"You don't have copyrights for it" Jinx stated as they entered the infirmary.

* * *

**-With Robin, Starfire, and Snake-**

"Snake, what happened back there?" Robin inquired after they have found Snake in a lab in the huge tower. She was mixing chemicals and what not. Snake turned to them because when they entered, they were facing her back.

"Mr. Wilson happened" Snake stated as she mixed other chemicals to the tube she was currently holding. Starfire placed a hand on her shoulder after she turned her attention back to the tubes and chemicals in her front.

"Who is this Mr. Wilson? And why did he happen?" Starfire asked clearly not understanding what Snake said.

"You're leader knows him very well" Snake fired back and Robin realized it.

"Slade" He said as Snake had finished mixing the chemicals and was now holding a tube of mixed chemicals with foam rushing out of it.

"I have to go" Snake announced once she had placed the chemical into a safer and mobile container and placed it above her device which made the container disappear.

"Why, friend Snake?" Starfire asked.

"I've got things to do, people to see, places to be" Snake said as she prepared to leave. "I already told you what you should know" She added and went to the window. "I'll leave everything to you, Robin" She said but stiffened once she heard Robin's voice.

"Slade…injected something into you, right?" Robin said and Snake nodded slightly. "Not just him" Snake added.

"I do not like to part from friends" Starfire informed looking sad. Snake turned around and her face beamed up.

"Don't worry, Starfire. We'll see each other….sooner than you think" Snake said as she readied to jump off the window which was in the 4-5th story of the tall tower. "The hunt begins, the battle is about to start….Robin" She says and jumps. "Tell Kid Flash to take care of Jinx" She adds before disappearing.

* * *

**-Inside the conference room-**

Half an hour passed since four of the main titans rushed out of the conference room and left their comedian in charge. After many protests on Beast Boy's lame jokes, Robin and Starfire returned to the conference room.

"A cookie went to the doctor, you know why? Because he was feeling crummy" Beast Boy joked and laughed all by himself. The honorary titans sighed in frustration and annoyance. After a few minutes of laughing to himself, Robin and Starfire entered the room. Starfire looked sad while Robin had his game face on.

"Where's Snake?" Beast Boy asked disappointed after waiting awhile for the blue haired assassin. Starfire suddenly bolted and laid her head on the table as she sat down. Robin glared at him and shook his head.

"She had more important matters to deal with" Robin lied. He didn't really know where Snake went or why she left. But it was all that he could say. A distraught grunt came from Starfire as Beast Boy said "Oh" as a response to his lie.

"Back to the matter at hand—" Robin was cut off when the door opened, revealing Cyborg and Raven. Everyone looked at the duo as they stride towards their seats and heard the twin doors close loudly.

"Ai' wher'z Jinx n' KF?" Argent asked worriedly and as if on cue, a pair of hands slammed at the twin doors and it opened in a dramatic fashion. In the doorway was the couple before mentioned. Jinx was being carried by Kid Flash bridal style with blood and dirt smeared on both of them as if they had just come out of a huge battle. Kid Flash face was concern and weak, as Jinx was passed out, and he wobbled into the room.

"Jinx!" Half of the honorary titans and Starfire exclaimed as they zoned into the witch's condition. "Kid Flash!" The other half with Robin and Beast Boy exclaimed. Cyborg and Raven looked uninterested and unconcerned by it, which is a natural thing for Raven but for Cyborg – _Somethings fishy_ is what an observant titan would say or think but momentarily, no one was an observant titan.

"Kid Flash! What happened?" Robin half asked and half shouted at the pair as most of them rose up from their seats and went to aid the couple.

"Ma-ma-madame Rouge" KF manage to say as he kneeled down still carrying a limp Jinx bridal style. Suddenly an eerie explosion was heard inside the room. They looked to where the sound came from and looked back at the couple because of a nefarious sound emitted from them. Jinx was smirking and laughing the whole time as she grabbed a weak Kid Flash's throat and her hand started to glow pink.

"Die!" Jinx shouted as her hand started to produce a hex and was promptly holding onto KF's neck. Everyone bolted at what she was doing and tried to stop her when Kid Flash head dropped to Jinx's. They kissed.

"They….kissed?" Beast Boy exclaimed in confusion as the couple started to laugh – well Kid Flash laughed while Jinx chuckled slightly.

"Fooled ya'" Kid Flash exclaimed as he stood up, still carrying Jinx bridal style until she smacked him on the head. "Oh right, sorry" He said to her as he let her down gently. "You're getting a little fond of doing that aren't you" Jinx exclaimed and looked at her dumbfounded fellow titans. In the background blasted Cyborg's bellowing laughter which all the dumbfounded titans' attention turned to.

"Uhm…What just happened?" Bumblebee asked confused as to which they had a scene from a random play or such.

"Sorry, guys. I couldn't hold it in" Cyborg said after successfully calming himself down from the roaring laughter he caused. The couple that had been smeared with dirt and blood was suddenly clean. "Holographic Generators" Cyborg announced as the now seated coupled modeled a device they had taken out of their pockets.

"You were in on the charade!" Robin yelled at him and heard a slight snicker from Raven. "And you too, friend Raven, was in on the raiding of char?" Starfire stated looking at the empath.

"Charade, Starfire. Charade" Raven clarified and didn't deny what her orange tanned friend had stated.

"Dudes, not cool" Beast Boy said pointing at both of the main titans.

"Sorry. It was my idea" Kid Flash offered as everyone went back to their seats. Every titan who was worried for the couple a while ago glared at them with hate or annoyance – either way it was awkward for the couple to be glared at.

"Putting that aside" Robin started. "We have word of the villains' intentions" He added before they heard Argent gasp.

"Oh! Ai' furgut!" Argent said and took out folders she had gotten. "….'ere" She said and Jinx also made a gasp as if she had remembered something.

"I almost forgot" Jinx said as she rummaged her pockets for something while Argent gave the folders to Robin. Jinx lifted her now balled up hand from her pocket and threw something to Robin who caught it gracefully. When he opened his hand that caught it, it revealed a USB of some sort.

"I knew an investigation team would be handy!" Beast Boy announced as his idea paid off when the members of that team had actually gained information. Robin gave all the things he had received to Cyborg who went through it all.

"That aside" Robin once again started. "We learnt of all the activities that ensued in our absence" He said. "For instance, the Doom Patrol's defeat wasn't all that was rumored it to be"

Beast Boy cursed under his breath when he remembered the rumors going around about the Doom Patrol's defeat, the Teen Titans' abandonment, and the Brotherhood of Evil's reign of terror beginning. _Bullshit_ He thought then and now.

"The Doom Patrol had defeated the concentrated attacks – all twelve waves of them. And the higher ups leased help from a special someone to defeat the four adults. That's where Dr. Nefarious comes in. (Show a picture of an orange haired man with green eyes in a lab coat, lime polo shirt, and too big eyeglasses around 40 or so)"

"Name, Dr. Jeremy Knight. Codename, Dr. Nefarious. Age, 37. Gender, Male. Specialties, Engineering, Artificial Intelligence, Chemistry, Physics, and Bio-engineering. Affiliations, Brotherhood of Evil. This guy ran a lab eleven years ago, there wasn't any information of what happened behind the lab" Cyborg announced as the picture of the before mentioned man popped up on the wall, courtesy of Cyborg's projector built in his shoulder joint.

"Not until now, we now know that Dr. Nefarious had created beings from extraordinary DNA - meaning he has or had samples of alien, superhero, and villain DNA to concoct experiments with…..For the first two years of that lab he ran, everything went smoothly and under wraps that is until rouge creations burnt the lab down. After years of salvaging and recollecting his equipments and necessities, he finally got the gears to recreate his concoctions." Robin said gesturing with his hands.

"The problem is he doesn't know how to anymore. You see the person who successfully made the first of the experiments was this lady. (Show a picture of a really pale woman with black hair, red eyes, and great body. She has her hands on her hips while it stuck out to the side dressed in a red and white corset with black pant and brown boots) This lady is Duchess Elizabeth Kenneth. Codename, Duchess. Age, said to be 20 or so. Gender, Female. Specialties, too many to count, widely intelligent and extremely dangerous. Affiliations, Brotherhood of Evil. She is a brilliant woman – best of the best in the best schools in the world. Duchess created the very first bio-engineered humanoid. This humanoid was experimented on by Dr. Nefarious and based it on his concoctions" Raven said.

"But now, he had been trying to perfect his concoction through experimentation. Those experiments were the ones who wrecked havoc while we were away. He'd been using various DNA of very powerful people. Those experiments that had the powerful DNA in them were the ones that tirelessly attacked and eventually defeated the Doom Patrol " Beast Boy said.

"On the orders of Dr. Nefarious, all the experiments freed the frozen villains and gathered the free and roaming ones. They had all met up and joined forces. And they had been raising the hell ever since" Starfire concluded.

"Basically, long story short, some diabolical people – probably the ones the Justice League have their eyes on – had Dr. Nefarious experiment in multiples and made those ran rampant around the world. Those ungodly creatures freed the B-list criminals we froze and rounded up other criminals in their wake. Thus, a new criminal organization is about to be born once the 'Big Leagues' join the already mass villain group" Robin stated and Cyborg retracted his projector back into his shoulder.

"What of that girl from earlier?" Speedy eagerly asked the main team. They all looked down for some reason until Beast Boy stepped up.

"Sna-" Beast Boy was about to say until Raven stepped on his foot causing him to double over in slight pain. "Ow! Raven!" He slightly screeched while holding his stomped foot.

"She had to go…..for her own matters" Raven announced. She had discovered the recent activities with Snake because of her link with Robin.

"Was she, in anyway, involved in the events that happened while we were away?" RedStar spoke up. Starfire looked a bit offended by the very least and bit back an outburst. Robin looked at her concerned and turned to face the honorary titans.

"She was, in a way, involved. That girl you all saw is an incredible assassin – one of the best in the world -" Robin stated that is until Ravenger interrupted him.

"Then why haven't you turned her in yet or even put her down" Ravenger said half angry.

"First of all, she is not all bad! Second, if you have not interrupted Robin, you would have been informed that she was not helping the villains during our absence because she has been targeted by the group! And third, she has helped us during our absence and we should be grateful to her for ridding most of the dangerous enemies!" Starfire bursted, her eyes turning green and starbolts starting to be produced. Ravenger gulped and sat down, afraid of the Tamaranean warrior.

"Settle down, Star" Robin stated as his girlfriend calmed herself down. "Starfire's correct. That girl is being targeted by the villains because she alone can cause massive destruction in an area if she wanted to. But she has moral values and a unique perspective on the world which opposes the codes of the villains' group" He added.

"Wait, so you're telling us that that girl is an assassin but has moral values and perspective that doesn't agree with a villains'?" Kid Flash asked raising a brow.

"Yes, she became an assassin for reasons we do not yet know" Starfire said gently after calming down.

"And you trust her?" Bumblebee asked and when the main titans nodded, followed her question with "Why?"

"We trust her because she saved our lives" Starfire fired back.

"Red X saved your lives, does that mean you trust him?" Aqualad suggested making Starfire bang her hands on the table. Robin tried to calm his girlfriend again – putting a hand on her shoulder as she breathed in and out.

"That's not the case. Both Red X and that girl are still human. Humans have a primary instinct to help those in need, whether for personal gain or not. And now is not the time to question trusts. If you haven't notice by now, the world is being torn apart and flipped upside-down. We'll need the help we can get" Raven stated with a bit of irritation. Everyone quieted down.

"What I don't get is why the Justice League hasn't noticed it yet. I mean the all seeing Martian Man-Hunter and JL haven't even made a single move to stop or protect the planet yet" Speedy said quite confused on the subject.

"Yeah, I know. I've been trying to contact out mentors but all I got was static" Robin said almost sad.

"So, what's the plan, oh mighty leader" Kid Flash jokingly commented. Everyone glared at him but eventually looked at Robin who spoke.

"Our plan is to attack" Robin said. "We'll have teams of three. Cyborg, Pantha, Lightning, Thunder, Wildebeest, Kole, Gnarkk, Hot Spot, and Aqualad, you're all with me. Our team will be doing frontal assault. Jericho, Mas, Menos, Speedy, Raven, Bushido, and Bumblebee, you'll be the team that's our ace in the hole. Bumblebee, you lead this team but Raven will be the strategist. You'll be doing sneak attacks quietly and I'll give out the signal for your final sneak attack after that, you'll join us. Beast Boy, RedStar, Wonder Girl, Starfire, Argent, Herald, and Ravenger, you'll be the team that will turn the tide around. Wonder Girl, you'll lead them. You'll stay underground until the time is right" He added.

"What about us?" Kid Flash asked just after he raised his right arm. He directed his thumb to his girlfriend then to himself.

"You two, stay here" Robin stated in a serious tone that rivaled Batman. He glared at the two. And right after he said those words, Kid Flash hugged Jinx in a tight embrace which made her blush.

"Aw….Birdie-Poo! You didn't tell me you wanted godchildren! Don't worry, once we conceive, you'll be the godfather! Ooh, I can't wait to tell you - Every. Detail. Of. It. ALL" Kid Flash cheerfully stated as he stood up and carried Jinx bridal style. "Bye!" He added before rushing off to God knows where.

Everyone looked dumbfounded and confused. They stared at the door which KF used to exit the room. All mouths agape and eyes wide.

"Uhm….." Beast Boy trailed not finding words to continue.

"What just happened?" Raven asked staring too at the door.

"Ugh….Kid Flash" Robin said as he smacked his palm unto his forehead slightly. After a few minutes of recovery, he looked serious again and continued with their planning. "Alright, titans move!" He said once everything was done and everyone exited with their respective groups. Robin on the other hand, went to look for KF and Jinx.

"*moan* Wally! Stop it! *moan*" Robin heard in one of the many hallways. He quietly pressed his ear to every door in that hall way until he found the occupied one.

"Hah. *Deep breathing* I can't yet cuz' (moment of pause with the slight sound of static) Robin is eavesdropping on us" Robin heard Kid Flash say through the infirmary and abruptly opens the door. The room reveals KF near the door (cuz' he opened it) and Jinx sitting on the infirmary bed with a weird board game in front of her.

"What happened here?" The boy wonder skeptically asked as Jinx turned her head towards him after moving her game piece.

"We're playing a board game" Kid Flash grinned as he said this.

"Those noises I heard" The titan leader said in wonder as KF showed a device right to the other boy's face.

"Hehe…Pre-recorded tape" KF said and the device suddenly glowed pink then exploded. The two males turned their head to the pinkette whose arms were crossed against her chest and an irritated look spread over her face.

"It's your turn" Jinx sullenly said as she went back to the board game looking at it with dead serious face and keen eyes.

"She hates to lose" Kid Flash stated as Robin pulled him into the hallway.

"Wally!" Jinx shouted from inside the room. Her boyfriend's face peaked in the room with a cheerful expression as always. "Just a sec, dear" He said and retreated his head from view before a hex could have hit him.

"What ya' want to talk about, Robbie-Poo" Kid Flash asked in a mocking tone.

"Just that the girl that was in the conference room earlier-"Robin was interrupted by Kid Flash who said "Snake". Robin looked confused and surprised as to KF suddenly becoming serious. "You know her?" He asked. "I've read her history" KF replied with a bit more non-chalancy. "Yeah, well Snake wanted me to tell you… To take care of Jinx" Robin continued and both looked a bit surprised at the message the assassin wanted to give to him. "A…..Yeah, sure…..Tell her that….uhm….I will" KF managed to say without a stutter. They went their separate ways and KF returned to the infirmary where Jinx was.

"Hurry up. It's your turn" Jinx stated as she gestured to the board game.

* * *

**Nene: I can't believe how long it took me to finish this…God, I'm so tired right now.. The next chapter would probably be more of a Flinx alone time chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5: Just the Two of Us Today

**Chapter Five: Just the Two of Us Today**

"**I've learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel."**

It was an hour and a half since the other titans left. The first thirty minutes went by without notice by the couple that was ordered to stay behind. Since playing board games satisfied them for an hour, they decided to get some exercise a.k.a training. Being cooped up in the infirmary for sixty minutes was tiring for the two. And when they went to the living room to play the game console, one of the controllers broke, leaving them dismayed to play any longer.

"I'm bored!" The red head yellow and red spandex wearing speedster announced plopping his head unto a couch pillow that was on the ground. His companion sat on the couch near his lying body and rolled her eyes.

"You've been saying that for a long time now" The pink haired bad luck witch stated holding in a look of amusement for the agony to which her companion felt. She lightly kicked his side with her stocking covered foot. Both had taken off their shoes to feel more at home. Her companion faked a snore after he had lied there and placed his right arm on his forehead and his left hand on his stomach.

This went on for a few minutes until the pinkette got irritated and lonely. She abruptly stood up –making as much noise as her petite body could make to wake her companion—and when that didn't work, she stomped her left foot to her companion's chest. The said companion opened one eye showing no signs of pain from being stomped on. Seeing his companion standing up, the redhead lounged at her with force –making her shocked still and falls back onto the couch with him on top.

"Don't get rough with me, Lucky" The redhead jokingly stated as his hands roamed his beloved companion. His companion's eyes started to glow dangerously pink as she quickly held the hands that roamed her.

"Wally, don't get handsy with me" The pinkette ordered as she sent a light wave of pink energy from her fingertips to her partner's gloved hands. Her companion jumped at the shock and quickly withdrew his hands from her body. He inspected his hands and found no injuries then grinned at his companion who was still laid down under him.

"God, I love you" Wally said and dove right to her lips. After a fierce make-out session with a lot of tongue involved, the two parted gasping for air. The two's flushed faced and heaving chest made a unique rhythm of music only they understood.

"Wanna do something…..fun?" Lucky stated with a mischievous glint in her pink cat-like eyes. Wally grinned at her and dove in for another kiss that soon became another make-out session. "Well? You wanna do something fun or what?" His beloved companion asked after she had slid out from under him and was now sitting on the armrest, offering a hand to the redhead who twisted his waist a bit to look at her.

"What're we gonna do?" Her companion asked accepting the hand she offered and stood straight in front of her. They held hands as Lucky led them to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and found a big pile of vegetables, meat, condiments, drinks, juices, some jelly ace, and ice.

"Whatya doing?" Wally asked smirking at her disgusted face after it was jerked inside the fridge.

"_We're _raiding the kitchen" Lucky answered as her head reappeared from inside the fridge. "Go on, look inside. Aqualad's dead friends are in there waiting for your head to appear" She jokingly said as she patted his back and gave it a little push.

"Whoa! Awesome, they got good stuff in the fridge" Wally said once his head entered the fridge. After inspecting the insides of the refrigerator, his head exited the cold interior of it and turned to look at Jinx who was playing around with a knife. He took it from her hands and in a flash, had food lain out on the counter to be prepared to cook.

"Dinner for two, mademoiselle" He said and started to prepare their dinner. Jinx plopped her buttocks on the clean and free space on the counter and watched her boyfriend prepare their dinner.

"My, my. Aren't we being fancy today?" She eventually said after watching his movements keenly. Turning ever so slightly to seize another knife from the many ones in the case, Jinx toyed with it.

"All for the sweet praise I await so much from the lips of my beloved" Wally answered gallantly placing a piece of meat on the sizzling pan. Jinx smiled behind his back, placed the newly held knife on the counter, and hopped off. In a swift movement, she was next to him – ignoring the popping of oil in the pan.

Jinx leaned to his ear with a smirk on her lips as Wally's face started to blush mad. "Smells great" She whispered into his ear. "There, appraisal for the needy speed demon" She added after she had moved from his side to the couch. She jumped and landed on the couch with her feet up in the air. After staring into space for moments, she felt a gust of wind sweep by and Wally was kneeling on the carpet – elbows propped on the space her petite frame left of the couch, and hands supporting his head which was staring at her looking at the ceiling. With a sigh, she turned to her companion and both stared at each other.

"Whatcha thinking bout?" Wally asked in a childish voice. His partner rushed to sit up and made space for him on the couch which he took with enthusiasm.

"Why Robin left us here" She admitted with a hint of annoyance and disappointment. "Gee, after two years of being a titan, you expect him to trust me but no…." Lucky said seething with anger. "I helped with the whole Brotherhood of Evil and Dr. Light but it seems that Bird for Brains still doesn't think I'm worthy of being a titan. He thinks that I'll screw up and go back to villainy if you're not with me and we're not together anymore so he makes sure we are and-" Her monologue was cut off when Wally embraced her. She didn't notice him getting closer and closer until he went to the kill- he hugged her.

"Robin trusts you, Jinx. He's just weak at showing some emotions and feelings, that's all" He said soothing the pinkette. She struggled at first in the hug but eventually eased up. She hugged him back.

"I don't know why" She started staring into his blue eyes. "I don't know why I'm like this. Why I think people don't trust me, why I convince myself that they don't, and why I loathe at the thought of distrust against me" She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Why do you trust me?" She abruptly said. Wally rested his chin on her head and pulled her closer into a much deeper embrace.

"I trust because you're you, Jinx. Sweet, dangerous, masochist, sarcastic, lovable, beautiful, unique, and independent" He said and she sighed feeling better every minute. After minutes passed that seemed to be like eternity, she pushed him down the couch and kissed his cheek, and rolled over and stood up.

"Psh, what a tease" Wally stated as his girlfriend walk from the couch to the table where he had laid out their dinner.

"What did you say" She hollered at him before sitting down. "Nothing" He quickly interjected then sped to his seat.

"It smells great, it looks great" Jinx stated looking at her plate. Picking up her fork and stabbing it onto the meat, she picked up her knife and sliced a piece off the meat. She placed the slice of meat in her mouth while staring at Wally who sat across her. He awaited her comment and was unconsciously staring at her every movement. She chewed and chewed. "And it tastes great too" She finally admitted after two or more slices. Her companion rejoiced in front of her, almost standing up and doing a victory dance, and proceeded to devour the food on his plate. She giggled slightly at his actions and continued with her own. After eating dinner, she cleaned the table when Wally sped up the process and the table and the dishes were cleaned.

"Gah! _Wally!_" Jinx screeched the name after she had been started by the said person taking the rag and dishes from her hand and pronouncing boo behind her back after he was done. She whipped around to face him. "Gr! _Wallace!_ I know your whole thing is speed but-" She was cut off by a bullet flying near her head.

Wally had quickly saved her from the barrage of bullets that went flying into the tower floor. He sped them to the stairs and out of the establishment. When they were a good hundred or so miles from the tower, Jinx asked Wally to stop for awhile. They were in a strange place, probably in Asia. They ended up in a burger joint where they ordered food – twenty cheeseburgers and one bucket of chicken for Wally and strawberry milkshake for Jinx.

A bit shaken, the shoeless couple walked to their table to await their order. Jinx –antsy—looking around the area and Wally –anxious and tired—tapped his fingers on the table. The two titans looked odd after feeling at home in the tower then rushing to get away from the place on the spot. Jinx was in her superhero attire minus the boots which made her a few inches shorter. Wally was also in his superhero attire minus the yellow boots which showed that the red spandex continuing to cover his feet.

"Who do you think attacked us, Wally?" Jinx asked quietly as both their attentions snapped back into the two of them. She felt a foot jab hers and quickly returned the action.

"What?" She asked annoyed after she had jabbed his foot in pay back. She stared at him when she notice his eyes dart to the side. "Huh?" She blurted as she followed the direction of his eyes which led her to notice that everyone was staring at them. Civilians, ordinary people were staring at the couple dressed in their superhero personas.

She scrambled her thoughts and turned to her partner. "Well? Who do you think attacked us back there? You know, the RPG that we were participating in. Who do you think 'outed' us off the game?" Jinx said with a convincing voice. "Wally, answer me" She added jabbing his foot with hers under the table.

"Hmph. I'm still mad at you for buying this sorry excuse for a Kid Flash costume. You have no cosplayer pride in you. You buy spot-on clothes for the cosplay convention but you didn't get the complete accessories!" Wally said looking away acting like he was pissed at her. Jinx looked at him with pleading eyes that were turning glassy with tears.

"I'm sorry. I know that now. And I shouldn't have dressed up as Jinx; I'm not as strong a person as her. I'm sorry ….sorry….sorry" She said in a weak voice and covered her weeping eyes with her hands. Her partner eased off the anger and looked at her worried.

"Lucy?" Wally asked concerned as her head dropped down unto the table still crying. "Luce, I'm-I'm sorry for my outburst" He said which made her look up from her palms. "And thank you. Thank you for buying the costumes, the contacts, the spray tans, everything. I'll pay you back some other day" He added cupping her tear stricken palms with his hands.

"Uhm, Ma'am, Sir. You're food is here" Said an employee of the burger joint and the couple looked at him. He placed the trays on their table whilst they stared at him.

"Thanks, dude" Wally said as the employee went away to work again. He diverted his gaze unto the trays on their table. He notices ashen-gray hands reach out for the milkshake and a burger. His gaze followed the burger she held that she was slowly unwrapping.

"Here" She said with a sweet smile, offering him the burger she held. "Say ah" She added looking all happy and dandy. He reluctantly opened his mouth and waited for her to feed him. Moments passed as his mouth was left unfed, he looked confused until she had signaled an 'Ah' with her own mouth.

"Ah" He said and she proceeded to shove the burger into his mouth. He clamped his jaw down on the food as she withdrew her hand that had held it. Both stared at each other while dining on their food. Once they were done, both stood up and hand-in-hand walked to the door.

"So when will we go to the next Cosplay convention?" Wally asked as parting message to the people in the burger joint. Once they were out of sight, he carried Jinx bridal style and went back to their Titan Tower.

The giant T-shaped building had broken windows and bullet holes all over. They went inside and discovered a messier state of the establishment.

"Man, what. A. Dump" Wally announced after a quick inspection of their home.

"My room!" Jinx exclaimed as a thought dawned on her after moments of shock and awe. She ran as fast as her legs could have and arrived at her room – in the top floor of the 5 story building. As she arrived in front of her door, Wally showed up. Both entered the room and Jinx kneeled down in horror.

The stuffing of all the stuffed animals were scattered and the said stuffed animals were just a pile of sewn together pieces of fabric distorted everywhere. Everything had bullet holes through them with the exception of one particular possession. After minutes of sulking, Jinx notices her only possession that was unharmed which was a two slotted frame with pictures of both she and her boyfriend in their superhero and civilian personas on a date (The one where they wore their superhero uniforms was in a camera-developed photo of them in the carnival two years ago that was taken by Kid Flash/Wally. The one where they were in civvies was in a photo booth and revealed a blonde with pink streaks and normal pink eyes and a redhead with blue eyes). She hugged the only survivor of the wreckage and tried to forget about the slain stuffed toys – stuffed toys that Wally had given her throughout the two years they had been together.

The sound of a communicator bounced around the room. Wally picked his up and went through all the necessities to access the machine. His communicator showed Beast Boy's face on the screen.

"Dudes! You gotta back us up! I think we're losing and we need your help, guys!" The changeling said before the com screen went static.

"BB! Beast Boy!" Kid Flash shouted after the transmission was disrupted. He shut off his com, placed it somewhere in his suit, and looked at Jinx who stared at him.

"You have a pair of boots? Or any foot wear?" He asked at the disoriented looking female. She scrambled to open her closet to find shredded material. But in the farthest corner, the pair of boots that Raven had given to her remained unharmed. It was a lot like Raven's except it was black with purple soles. She took those and put them on. This was when she noticed that her companion also adorned new boots and probably a new suit.

"We have to go fight" Wally said as he offered a hand to his girlfriend which she reluctantly accepts, the picture frame still clutched in one hand. He gently took it from her and placed it inside a secret compartment in his suit. "I'll safe keep it, I won't let anything happen to it" He declared and carried her bridal style before running off to the battlefield.

* * *

**Nene: For those who didn't understand why Jinx and Wally started to chat about cosplay and acted the way they did, it was because Jinx might have blown Kid Flash's secret identity in the burger joint and both was trying to act like cosplayers to save their identities. Don't worry, in this fanfiction, people are a bit dense and the chaos hasn't spread to Asia yet. So they're safe, for now.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Battle of Good and Evil

**Chapter Six: The Battle of Good and Evil**

"**War does not determine who is right - only who is left"**

Robin's battle strategy had been working, well for the first two hours it did. Team One which was Robin's team succeeded in distracting the enemies with their frontal assault. Team Two which was Bumblebee's team succeeded in their first four sneak attacks. After their failed fifth sneak attack, Robin called them for back up. When they arrived there, they saw that Team One was being overwhelmed by the sheer number of enemies. There were hundreds of the experiments, added by Killer Moth's mutated pets, plus Billy Numerous who kept multiplying, the villains they froze, and the up and coming villains and petty criminals.

Cyborg used his sonic cannon and some missiles hidden in his body. Pantha wrestled the enemies closest to her. Thunder and Lightning used their combined powers to electrocute multiple experiments and mutated pets. Robin tagged teamed with Wildebeest and whenever Robin would be attacked from behind, Wildebeest would protect him and vice versa. Kole turned into her hard form and Gnarrk used her to bash the enemies. Hot Spot would use his flames on the enemies and scorch them. Aqualad maneuvered water to sweep away the enemies.

When Team Two joined the battle, the tides turned in their favor. Jericho used his powers and overshadowed Cinderblock and attacked the enemies. Mas and Menos sped around the enemies and confused the villains so that others can attack. Speedy used his multiple arrows to strike down the enemies. Raven chanted her spell and used her magic to manipulate various objects she wanted to use against her opponents. Bushido used his sword to cut down the number of enemies. And Bumblebee used her stingers to attack the villains.

"Titans, Press forward!" Robin yelled as they were being thrown backwards slowly but surely by the enemies. Everyone charged forward attacking the enemies head on.

"Guh! Robin, we're losing our advantage" Raven pointed out as she noticed their morale suddenly drop. Robin looked at her and everyone else.

"Team Three, now!" Robin shouted and an explosion with green light was made underneath the enemy. Beast Boy, in a tiger form, emerged from the hole produced by the explosion and attacked the nearest villain which was Control Freak. From the hole on the ground, Starfire lifted RedStar and threw him towards the enemy. Both proceeded to attack with their star bolts. Wonder Girl flew out of the hole and lassoed a few villains and proceeded to attack in hand to hand combat. Argent lifted Ravenger out of the hole and threw her to kick an enemy square in the face. She then proceeded to form a sword from her silver energy and started to swing at the enemies while Ravenger attacked in hand to hand combat just like Robin. Herald emerged from a portal and continually transported many enemies to their dooms.

"Ha-ha! We're winning!" Cyborg announced as he ducked from an eyeball being thrown at him. The numbers of their enemies were cut down immensely. And it has been three hours since they have started to engage in battle.

"Don't celebrate yet, Cyborg. The battle's not over" Robin scolded as he attacked Mumbo with his rod. After a while, a wave of enemies attacked them – the enemies being more of the experiments of Dr. Nefarious.

"Dude! You jinxed us!" Beast Boy accused Cyborg as he morphed into an elephant attacked the newly arrived experiments. "Wait, jinxed…..Jinx and Kid Flash!" He added after he was thrown back by the experiment. "Maybe they can help us turn the tide!" He ran from the experiment and grabbed his communicator. He contacted Kid Flash after he had done the necessary process to operate the communicator.

"NO!" Robin shouted out to Beast Boy who already succeeded in contacting the speed demon. Robin was a few yards away from Beast Boy and was fending off five to nine experiments that were attacking him.

"Dudes! You gotta back us up! I think we're losing and we need your help, guys!" The changeling reported after an image of the speed demon emerged on the screen. Robin used a lot of force and pushed the experiments off him and ran towards Beast Boy. He grabbed the green boy's communicator and abruptly shut off the transmission. He then turned to help the changeling who was being attacked by the experiments that chased after him.

Robin sighed in relief in believing that he had interrupted the transmission in time. After a few moments of fierce battle, the titans were slowly losing more and more. That was until a certain couple arrived. A red and yellow blur passed by the enemies that were subsequently being knocked out and that blur left behind a pink haired witch in the middle of twenty or so experiments. That pinkette witch blasted the experiments that surrounded her with pink energy waves known as hexes.

"Kid Flash, Jinx. What are you two doing here? I thought I ordered you to stay at the Titan East Tower!" Robin announced as he dodged an attack from behind and from the side.

"Yeah, we were doing what you told us to do, which was to make babies and –Ouch! Jinx!—bullets started to fly all over the tower. Lucky us that I got us out of there alive and unharmed" Kid Flash stated as he stopped by next to Robin after knocking out the ones attacking the Boy Wonder, slightly getting hurt by the light hex Jinx threw at him for saying that they were making babies.

"Our tower was attacked?" Bumblebee exclaimed as she shrank herself to avoid the attack directed at her.

"Not just yours, ours too, and probably the others" Jinx informed as she sent more powerful hexes around her. She looked around to see that Raven had made a barrier to shelter the badly injured the titans. In the barrier were Raven, Kole, Speedy, Ravenger, Mas, Menos, Pantha, Thunder, Wildebeest, Bushido, Gnarrk, Red Star, and Argent. Raven healed the ten titans injured while Kole assisted her. The ones left fighting were her, Kid Flash, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Aqualad, Lightning, Wonder Girl, Herald, Hot Spot, and Jericho.

"Eat this!" Jinx heard Cheshire shout as she snapped back into the fight and dodged the masked girl's attack. She sent a hex that hit the assassin in the chest and blew her away for yards. She was suddenly surrounded by her former teammates minus the mute one.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to us!" Mammoth said as he smashed his fist at her which landed on the ground. She had somersaulted to avoid the attack and cart wheeled to avoid Gizmo's attack.

"Hey! I did say nothing personal" Jinx spat as she sent a hex that blasted at her two former groupies. And again she was surrounded by ten Billy Numerous and See-more.

"Where's Kyd Wykkyd?" See-more demanded before launching an eyeball at her. She dodged and kicked three Billys.

"What are you talking about?" Jinx asked as she hexed a group of five Billys away whilst dodging more of See-more's eyeballs.

"Don't play dumb with us, traitor!" One of the Billys shouted at her.

"We know that you took Kyd" See-more accused sadly before launching more eyeballs at her. Jinx stopped her attack and just stood there, receiving all her ex-teammates attack.

"You're probably trying to convert him aren't you?" Another Billy accused her as they attacked her and she didn't move.

"Kyd Wykkyd….is missing?" Jinx suddenly said in shock and concern. She was then attacked by an outstretched arm. Madame Rouge showed herself after morphing back from a Billy Numerous form.

"Jinx!" Kid Flash called out in worry as he caught her limping body. He faced five foes while clutching on his girlfriend. See-More, Gizmo, Mammoth, Billy Numerous, and Madame Rouge looked down at the couple with a sinister grin. KF shook his girlfriend to try and awaken her.

"Jinx! Jinx, wake up" He said as he shook her gently. He stared at the five villains with determination and something else, maybe anger or fear in his eyes. Jinx groaned as a response and her eyes fluttered open to reveal cat-like eyes. Her gaze drifted from Kid Flash to the five villains in front of them. She stood up and did a fighting stance.

"Kid Flash, go" Jinx ordered as she produced a pink glow from her hands. "Be careful" Kid Flash said before speeding off to fight other enemies. Madame Rouge stretched her arm to catch the speedster but failed to keep up with him. "This is our fight, Rouge" Jinx stated after she had hex the woman's outstretched arm.

"Do you think you can beat me?" Madame Rouge said as she morphed into Kid Flash. "Or hurt your beloved converter?" She added. Jinx only smirked at her attempt to knock Jinx out of her game. Gizmo attacked first; firing missiles from his backpack, Mammoth attacked next; trying to land a punch on her, Billy Numerous multiplied and tried to kick her, See-More launched eyeballs at her, and Madame Rouge as Kid Flash; stretched her limbs to attack the pink haired witch. Jinx dodged the missiles; directing one around to hit the others, avoided every move Mammoth tried on her and as a result; had made Mammoth attack many Billys in the process, See-more launched more and more eyeballs; she caught some and threw those at the Billys, and Madame Rouge had successfully landed a punch to her upper torso; where her neck and shoulders join together. The witch suddenly felt pain and tired all together. She shook the feeling off and launched ten to twenty powerful hexes in all direction; hitting her foes and many experiments.

"This is becoming quite tiring" Starfire said when she noticed the increase in the enemies and felt fatigue spread over her.

"This is how they defeated the Doom Patrol! By tiring them out!" Beast Boy exhaled as he felt exhausted from the battle.

"Come on BB, Star! Get you're butts moving, we got more enemies ahead" Cyborg announced as he blasted his cannon. By now, Bumblebee, Aqualad, Herald, Jericho, and Lightning was inside Raven's barrier being tended to, leaving the battle eight against hundreds.

"Yo! Hot Spot! Make a river of flame for me, will ya!" Kid Flash hollered as he sped around a massive group of experiments. Hot Spot obliged and made a huge flame when a hurricane of enemies landed on the flame pit. Kid Flash appeared beside him and high fived each other.

"Keep at it guys! We can do this!" Wonder Girl cheered as she attacked more enemies.

"Ha! Always the positive one" Robin commented as he defended himself.

"Die, traitor!" Gizmo yelled at Jinx who by now was tired and moved sluggishly. She tripped and landed on the ground. Her five opponents caught up with her and towered at her whilst looking down at her form with sinister grins. She lifted her right arm weakly and tried to send hexes.

"Darn it! Why now!" Jinx murmured as she tried to produce hexes and tried to make her eyes glow pink. She felt energy collecting at her fingertips and saw a shimmer of pink light until it dispersed to a harmless blow of wind. The five laughed at her that fueled her up even more and she tried to concentrate her powers into one powerful hex. The feeling of her power was being collected in her palm and then a glow of pink light immersed from her palm. And with a final muster of strength, she unleashed one of the most powerful hexes she has sent in her whole lifetime. The huge wave of pink energy blew away the five foes in front of her and hundreds or so enemies that were in the perimeter of her hex.

Kid Flash sped to Jinx and carried her into Raven's barrier. "She needs rest. Just lay her down here" Kole said as KF obliged and rushed back outside to take his anger out on his enemies. The titans in the battlefield looked amazed as they notice that the speed demon had been knocking out more and more enemies within minutes. Not to long, the battlefield was evened out and eventually became one-on-one fight – the decrease of enemies courtesy of an enraged Kid Flash. From the time when Jinx entered the barrier, Kid Flash became more serious and, to everyone's surprise, stopped flirting with Starfire, Wonder Girl, and the female villains.

"We're winning! We're winning!" Wonder Girl said as she notices that the enemies were fighting one on one against the seven remaining titans, including herself. Their opponents were defeated but right after her statement, they felt the earth shake, the wind rush by, and the waters start to flow. And out came an explosion with five hundred of different elemental-powered experiments emerging from the site.

"You had to jinx us too!" Beast Boy accused at Wonder Girl as they stared at the approaching enemies.

"Do not fear, my friends. I am sure we shall be victorious in this battle" Starfire announced also staring at the approaching enemy.

"You guys should believe Starfire" Said a voice out of nowhere then a black portal appeared before the approaching enemies and Snake emerged from that black portal. "Elementals, huh?" She stated staring at the opponents as she landed on her feet. "Thanks, Kier" She said and the black portal shrank until it was gone.

"Friend Snake!" Starfire exclaimed. "You have come back" She added. Snake smirked as Starfire rejoiced behind her back. "I told you we'll meet again soon, didn't I" Snake commented as she faced the enemies.

"You guys rest. I'll take care of this" Snake announced as she took off the thin strap of fabric wrapped around her head and under her bangs. She shouted a battle cry before charging at the five hundred experiments. She settled herself in the middle as the enemies attacked her but failed to move. She faced her palms together and a blue light emerged from the space between. "Barkun ingaum huguren soe niko!" She shouted before the blue light engulfed the mass group of elementals. (Barkun ingaum huguren soe niko= Extreme Power Manipulated Gravity Field)

The titans, mainly Robin, Hot Spot, Starfire, Cyborg, Wonder Girl, Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Raven, and Kole, were dazzled by the light and when it subsided, they were shocked to see Snake levitating in the middle without the five hundred enemies. "Huguren soe jouto" Snake stated and the battlefield went back to its original state before the week the titans were away. (Huguren soe jouto= Manipulated Gravity Repair)

"Friend Snake! You have saved the day!" Starfire exulted and flew towards the orange clad girl. They both hugged each other and looked at everyone. By now, the battle had ended around its ninth hour.

"Come on Star, we have injured titans to be transported back to a back-up HQ" Cyborg said as he carried Bumblebee and RedStar over his shoulders. Robin carried Mas and Menos. Beast Boy turned into an elephant and Hot Spot helped him load Speedy, Aqualad, Lightning, Thunder, and Jericho on his back and picked up Herald with his trunk. Kid Flash carried Jinx. Raven lifted Bushido, Gnarrk, and Wildebeest. Wonder Girl carried Pantha. Starfire flew to Argent and lifted her up over her shoulders. Kole looked at Snake as the assassin landed next to her. The assassin tied back the fabric around her head and under her bangs.

"Come with us, Snake. We'll need your help in tending to the injured" Kole stated and smiled. She took Snake's right hand and ran up to the other titans, dragging the assassin to follow her.

"Al-alright" Snake answered as she let herself be dragged by the petite titan. As they walked off to the back-up HQ, the newly reformed Police department (Courtesy of Robin's doings) locked up the defeated villains, crooks, and criminals –well not all of them.

**End of Book One: Apocalypse**

**Next – Book Two: Establish**


	8. Book Two: Establish

**Book Two: Establish**

"**Remember that all through history, there have been tyrants and murderers, and for a time, they seem invincible. But in the end, they always fall. Always"**

The back-up headquarters was in one of the deep trenches of the Grand Canyon. Almost all of the titans had trouble going there –except for Kid Flash who carried Jinx to the HQ ahead of the others. The establishment looked like a narrow rectangle from the outside; with camouflaged paint all over the outer wall.

"We're here, guys" Cyborg solemnly stated as they all stared up at the narrow base. Robin stepped up from the group and flashed his titan communicator at the front. A hidden door opened right in front of them and they entered a long and narrow hall way with a yellow door at the end. The hallway was the full length of the outside walls with a blinding shade of pearl white splashed all over the walls and ceilings.

"Come on, this way" Robin said in rough tone. They walked amidst the white and strutted towards the yellow door. The door opened automatically and revealed an iceberg colored room with a folly carpet and another silver elevator door on one of the walls; flat screen TV, fully equipped kitchen, and 'U' shaped leather couch occupied the space within the room.

"Where would we place the wounded?" Snake asked after inspecting the room. She saw no signs of the couple that went ahead. "I've just noticed this now but…where are Kid Flash and Jinx?" She added earning a giggle from the three cheery girls with them.

"Someone's jealous" Kole commented as they sauntered towards the elevator door; the non-titan following behind.

"Jealous? Me? It seems illogical" Snake retorted in a rather cold and 'matter-of-fact' tone. The elevator doors opened and they entered the wounded first with Raven; sending them down. The remaining titans went and patched themselves up. Starfire then laughs out loud.

"Haha. Friend Snake, you are jealous of friend Kid Flash and friend Jinx's relationship" Starfire asked more than stated after finally getting the previous conversation the other two girls had. The Tamaranean sat on the couch relaxing while her wounds were healing. Right after her statement, everyone else in the room laughed.

"What? I am NOT jealous of their relationship!" Snake shouted with a slightly red-tinted face.

"Please. We see you eyeing Kid Flash since the day you set your eyes on him" Cyborg joked winking. He was charging his batteries in the midst of the atmosphere and had a metal cable with blue accents attached to his chest.

"It's not like that!" Snake tried to interject. She eyes every titan in the room. Beast Boy; laughing, Wonder Girl; snickering, Hot Spot; chuckling, Kole; giggling, Cyborg; laughing, Starfire; giggling, Robin; lips turned slightly upwards to portray a smile. She has only now noticed that Robin was not laughing or even agreeing on the topic.

* * *

-Three stories under—

It was all very strange. The past two days has been strange to the fastest boy alive. First, they get help from an assassin. Second, Robin made him and Jinx stay behind. Third, the assassin asked him to 'take care of Jinx' via Robin. Fourth, the strange orange/red/yellow glowy-thingy that happened to Jinx. Fifth, the battle. And sixth, Jinx hasn't responded to any of his antics.

He had always succeeded in earning a reaction from Jinx in any scenario. He once got her to kick after a week of comatose just by poking her on an exact spot on an exact rib; although the kick hurt like hell, he was happy she responded. Right now, Kid Flash –slash- Wallace Rudolph West had his hands clasped together and elbows propped on the edge of the bed in prayer for Jinx –slash- Lucy Judith One's healthy and quick recovery.

_Dear God. I know I'm not the purest and nicest and kindest and most religious person of Your many creations and neither is the one I pray for but I ask You to save her. She may not even believe in You or particularly any God in general but I wish You would take pity on her. Or at least save her from death as a favor to me. Hey, I saved a lot of people since I got my powers. She may or may not deserve a second chance at life - I personally think she does – but she changed from who she was back then. I pray and wish and hope that You will save her life for the titans, for everyone she will save in the future, and for me. Amen._

After praying he stared at Jinx's face. She always looked peaceful whenever she's unconscious. He smiled remembering her scream at him for that stalker statement. He started to remember moments they had together. He drifted off to 'La La Land' before knowing it. _Jinx_ He thought and quickly snapped out of daydreaming when he heard a sound he wished he wouldn't hear.

"Jinx! NO! Jinx! Wake up! Don't you dare leave me!" Kid Flash cried out as he held the sorceress's cold hand. Upon hearing the sudden monotony of the heart beat monitor, the already worried fastest boy alive seemed to shift into a panicky and anxious teen. He had thought that it was already strange that Jinx hasn't recovered from the wounds she sustained; thinking that it was a side effect of whatever happened to her yesterday. Now, KF is distraught at the sight of the even paler skinned and non-chest-heaving ex-villainess.

"Raven!" Kid Flash shouted, he had been informed about the other's arrival when the empath walked in and checked on Jinx a while back. Raven heard his scream and sensed despair, loss, hurt, and death. She left the other wounded titans to investigate the lingering presence of death and entered the room where the couple settled at. Once inside, she was overtaken by the emotions emitting from the fastest boy alive.

She rushed to aid her fellow titan and used her healing powers on the pinkette. Concentrating, she closed her eyes and emptied her mind. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven said in a cool and calm voice. She felt her powers surged at her finger tips as she attempt to revive the girl laid down on the bed in front of her. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" She began to chant; ignoring the noise supplemented by the fast taps of Kid Flash's foot. Raven felt that she was succeeding in pulling back the ex-villainess to life.

"Well?" Kid Flash asked as he looked at the empathy after she had opened her eyes once more. She looked back at him, jerking her hands away from the girl's body.

"That's all I can do for her" Raven said quietly.

"What do you mean? Is that really all you can do?" Kid Flash screamed at her at the top of his lungs.

"I did everything I can to bring her back. Now, it's her choice whether to live or die" Raven stated.

"You did everything you can? Look at her! She's still not breathing! She's even paler than before!" Kid Flash exclaimed in anger.

"Look, I did what I could to save her. Jinx is not the only one injured and she's not the only one I have to tend to. Now, stop acting like a brat and calm down. I'll inform the others" Raven retorted and disappeared from the room with her dark portal.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

"Don't worry, it's alright. He is charming and pretty" Kole said while attempting to contain her giggles. It was Wonder Girl's turn to laugh out loud.

"Oooh…What will Jericho or Gnarrk do when they learn your opinion of KF!" Wonder Girl bellowed after buttoning down her fits of laughter. She was already done with her patching up and only had a few scratches and wounds to cover.

"I honestly thought Kid Flash wouldn't be your type" Hot Spot commented after his chuckles died down. He wasn't injured in anyway, just exhausted, and he had to power down.

"You shouldn't have gotten your hopes up and besides, you already have Argent" Beast Boy stated and pointed a finger at Hot Spot accusingly. The thought of the pyrokinethic boy having a hidden attraction to the assassin and an obvious chemistry between the said New Zealander tickled everyone's funny bone, well except the pyrokinethic and the assassin.

"He is not my type" Snake huffed and was about to give a lecture when a dark portal emerged from the floor and out came Raven's head.

"Waaaah! Raven! You scared me!" Beast Boy shouted once he noticed the half-demon's head from his side.

"Come quick. Jinx's heart beat flat lined" Raven stated in a hurry and her head disappeared in her dark portal. By hearing the news, everyone in the room suddenly became surprised and worried, abruptly standing up. They looked at each other with dread. This time, Beast Boy was the first to be near the elevator door and rapidly pressed the button, the others waited for it to open.

"Come on, stupid piece of junk" Beast Boy said in hurry awaiting the elevator. Anxiety overwhelmed the titans as they waited for their ride down.

"This way" The titans heard Snake stated as she jumped inside Raven's portal. They were all surprise that it appeared since they actually saw it vanish a few seconds ago. Nevertheless, they followed suit and jumped down the dark portal on the floor.

* * *

They entered the hallway where Raven was. Raven was walking towards the other room when her chakra gem sparked and out came the titans inside a portal that came from her chakra gem.

"Gaaaah!" Raven screamed as the other teens emerged from a portal connecting from her chakra gem which suddenly sparked.

"Whoa, Raven. You okay?" Beast Boy said as he helped the empath up after she knelt down screaming.

"Yeah" Raven quickly said as she accepted the changeling's help and stood up. She stared at the collected teens while they stared at her. Suddenly her eyes became blinded by a glow of orangish yellow light emerging from the back of the group. They all noticed this and thought it was only Hot Spot but the said pyrokinethic was powered down and was at the middle; in between Wonder Girl and Cyborg.

"Snake!" They all heard Kole shout from behind them and turned to see the said assassin glowing with orangish yellow skin and red spots all over her body.

"Friend Snake! Why are you illuminating?" Starfire asked her. She notices the assassin's pain rendered face.

"This is nothing. Where are Jinx and Kid Flash?" Snake replied as she stumbled towards Raven and grabbed the empath's shoulders. "Where are Jinx and Kid Flash?" She asked in a demanding tone. Raven stared right into her eyes. "Where are they?" She demanded once more. Everyone in the hallway was kind of startled and afraid at her demeanor.

"Last door to the right" Raven stated coldly and watched as the glowing girl stumbled towards the said location.

"Friend Snake!" Starfire shouted as she snapped out of whatever trance they were in and went after the assassin. Just in time, when the alien powerhouse caught up with the bluenette, the said bluenette almost collapse on the cold hard floor but the alien caught her.

"Jinx, be alright. Please be alright" The assassin mumbled almost inaudible to anyone except a certain alien by her side. Starfire helped her up and aided her to the door. Snake hurriedly opened it and saw an orange-and-yellow-with red-spots glowing skinned Jinx laid down on a bed with an even more hysterically worried Kid Flash by her side and holding her hand. She clumsily stumbled towards the pinkette.

"What's happening to her?" Kid Flash asked not evening looking away from the pinkette. He noticed an unfamiliar silhouette from the edge of the bed.

"Are you Snake?" He asked still not straying his gaze from his girlfriend. The girl nodded while trying to retrieve something inside her sleeve. She held out an injection needle with an ominous shade of red liquid inside it and started to inch it closer and closer to Jinx.

"What are you doing?" Kid Flash suddenly shouted when he notices the needle almost grazing his girlfriend's flesh. He stopped it in time and gripped on the assassin's wrist while glaring at her. He started to vibrate his hand to cause her a painful burn.

"Friends!" Starfire shouted as the other titans; herself, Robin, Beast Boy, Hot Spot, Cyborg, Kole, Wonder Girl, and Raven entered the room and stared at the scene before them. Kid Flash turned to his glare from Snake to the other titans. Snake took this opportunity and forced her hand down. The injection needle punctured Jinx chest and injected its content into her non-beating heart.

"What the hell did you do?" Kid Flash shouted in anger as he gazed at his girlfriend after he had pulled out the injection needle.


	9. Chapter 1: Recalling Voices

**Chapter One: Recalling Voices**

"**Footfalls echo in the memory down the passage which we did not take towards the door we never opened"**

Ow…My head's pounding. My body is sore all over. I can feel a tingling sensation overwhelming my senses

I was standing amidst the darkness as a gush of wind swept by. I tried to focus my eyes and sharpen my senses but I still feel hazy and I can't concentrate that much. My lightheadedness caused me to wobble a bit while I attempt to walk out of the dark.

Right foot forward…..Wait, is this my right foot?...Left foot forward…And right and left and right and left

I became determined to leave the awfully dark and eerie place. I felt for my legs and forced them to lift up then fall down. And up, down; alternately with each foot. I continued to stumblingly walk for what seemed like hours and hours. I ordered my foot to lift up and it hit a wall.

I try to snap out of my hazy, indescribable state and jerked my hands forward with palms out. My palms landed on a smooth surface. I tried to coup a feel of any type of door but to no avail.

Stupid wall! Doesn't even have a door for me to use

I started to punch the wall until another feeling graced my fists. That was when I realized something. I was trying to knock out a wall with the punches I did that it made my fists swell. That tingling sensation subsided at my fists but still remained all over the rest of my body.

Oh! Right, powers…..Duh

I faced my palms at the wall and closed my eyes. I tried to calm my tingling senses and concentrate force from within to produce a wave of hex.

Concentrate…..Control your power….Dig deep within yourself to create a hex to destroy this damned wall….Hex…Bad Luck…..Jinx…

"Jinx" I heard my name called out and I immediately lost concentration. My eyes snapped open as my name was called out again.

"Jinx" I couldn't distinguish the voices calling out to me. I looked around the darkness and saw only black. My senses started to revert back to normal.

"Jinx" I heard one more call out. I connected the voice to its owner. The voice was masculine; arrogant, cheery, and loving. "Slowpoke" He said in a teasing manner.

"Kidiot" I exhaled and I recollect myself from breaking down. I smiled as I remember his face; with and without the mask, he still grinned like an idiot with his red hair slicked back and his blue eyes sparkling. I started to feel relief course through my veins. My fright in the darkness fled from my mind while the feeling of warmth in only my memory of his smile invaded my being.

"Jinx" I heard another voice call out. Tears ran down my cheek as I remembered this person. The voice was young, a bit high-pitched and happy. I wiped tears off my cheeks as I recall…..her. "Lucky" She said in a cheery playful way still resounding in my head.

"Sera" I said and smiled. A memory of her face flashed in my mind. Her messy black hair tied in pigtails with matching green ribbons, her Prussian blue eyes shimmering in delight, her peach colored arms outstretched towards me, her mouth open in a cheery laugh, and her body clad in a short black and green dress.

"Jinx" I heard again, this time more clear. The voice was feminine, smooth and velvety. I started to sort out the person until it clicked on me…A voice I haven't heard for most of my life. "My little baby unicorn" She said in an adoring way evident in her voice.

"Ms. Alexandra" I mumbled as I realized the voice calling out to me was my loving governess. More tears rolled down as a memory of her smiling face flashed in my mind. Her bouncy blond hair in pigtails, her baby blue eyes shinning at the light, her tanned skin mellowed by her peaceful and joyful smile, and adorned in short black and green dress under her pearl white lab coat.

"Where am I?" I wondered after recollecting my usual demeanor. I suddenly remembered the wall in front of me.

"Jinx" Voices called out to me in a harmonized way with Ms. Alexandra, Sera, and Wally's voices standing out. I felt out my arms and placed it on the smooth wall. I neared my ear to the wall and heard voices through it.

"Guys?" I placed my ear fully on the wall and began to hear mumbled voices even louder. Minutes ticked by as I tried to make out words from the voices on the other side of the wall. And I distanced myself from the smooth surface after failing to decode the voices I overheard.

"If this one of Wally's pranks, I am _so _ripping his dick off of him" I stated and inched my side closer and closer and closer to the wall until…I almost tripped down face first on the floor.

"What the?" Was all I could muster out after seemingly entering a dark room. It had a white chair in the middle and a huge screen in front of it.

"Looks like Mad Mod's thing" I started to walk around the room to inspect if any surveillance, audio, or battle devices were in the area.

"No devices of any sorts" I hummed and hesitantly sat on the chair. On cue, a device was placed on my head, restraints were around my wrists, ankles, and waist and the screen flashed brightly. Expecting a hypnotizing screen of black and white swirl, I shut my eyes closed and straggle against the restraints. I tried to use my powers but to no avail.

I stiffened when I felt a strong power surged into me with great force. My eyes shot open with shock and I tried to hold back a scream. My visions started to blur; the screen revealed to be only words I couldn't make out now. Colors started to blend in every way possible.

"But Jinx is a rather…uncommon name"  
"It will be my pleasure to have you as my daughter"

"Let's play"  
"Come Jinx, join us"  
"Hehe. Lucky" What is this?  
"She nicknamed you 'Lucky' Jinx"

"He did what?!"

"Do not forget this, my daughters, I will always love you wherever you may be and whoever you may become" Ms. Alexandra!

"It's just us now; Jinx"  
"She's been…decommissioned" Seraphim?  
"Don't worry, Jinx. I promised her that I'll protect you. I'm your big sister; I won't let anything harm you ever again"

"I promised….I…protect…Keeping…I'll…your side" Stop please!

"Sera was killed during her mission…..by a person codenamed Snake" I don't want to hear it!

"You have very advantageous skills, my dear Jinx. Use them with precision and accuracy. Control you power or it will control you" Count Draken

"Welcome to Dark Way Prep" Head Mistress Cassandra  
"Welcome to Junior H.I.V.E Academy"

"H.I.V.E. means Hierarchy of International Vengeance and Extermination" Why am I hearing things?  
"Welcome to H.I.V.E. Academy"

"Your powers spread like cancer" Headmaster Blood

"You can do better" Wally  
"I am crazy, crazy in love with you. I am a lunatic but I'm you're lunatic. And I'm telling my girlfriend who I love so much my secret identity"  
"This is my personal oasis. My 'happy place' as most people put it"

* * *

**Nene: Yeah, Hi! Sorry if I haven't updated for a few weeks, family stuff going down. Please comment me if the story's plummeting down or you're getting more and more intrigued with it, kay? Bye!**


	10. Chapter 2: Recalling Days Part One

**Chapter Two: Recalling Days Part One**

"**A memory is what is left when something happens and does not completely unhappen"**

"But Jinx is a rather…uncommon name"  
"It will be my pleasure to have you as my daughter"

"Let's play"  
"Come Jinx, join us"  
"Hehe. Lucky" What is this?  
"She nicknamed you 'Lucky' Jinx"

"They did what?!"

"Do not forget this, my daughters, I will always love you wherever you may be and whoever you may become" Ms. Alexandra!

"It's just us now; Jinx"  
"She's been…decommissioned" Seraphim?  
"Don't worry, Jinx. I promised her that I'll protect you. I'm your big sister; I won't let anything harm you ever again"

"I promised….I…protect…Keeping…I'll…your side" Stop please!

"Sera was killed during her mission…..by a person codenamed Snake" I don't want to hear it!

"You have very advantageous skills, my dear Jinx. Use them with precision and accuracy. Control you power or it will control you" Count Draken

"Welcome to Dark Way Prep" Head Mistress Cassandra  
"Welcome to Junior H.I.V.E Academy"

"H.I.V.E. means Hierarchy of International Vengeance and Extermination" Why am I hearing things?  
"Welcome to H.I.V.E. Academy"

"Your powers spread like cancer" Headmaster Blood

"You can do better" Wally  
"I am crazy, crazy in love with you. I am a lunatic but I'm you're lunatic. And I'm telling my girlfriend who I love so much my secret identity"  
"This is my personal oasis. My 'happy place' as most people put it" Why is this happening….to me.

* * *

_"Oh. So her name is Jinx!" I heard a young girl's voice and then a feminine voice laughed right after that. I felt refreshing and light. I went on to try and feel my surrounding but I only felt as if I was drifting in was is suppose to be liquid._

_"Yes. Her name is Jinx" I heard the feminine voice once again trying to suppress a giggle._

_"But the label on her tube says A-Bio 105 J. Then her name should be Abioone Zerofivejay" I once again heard the young girl's voice said with an uncertainty hinted in her tone, was it confusion?_

_"Yes. That's right. But your tube said A-Bio 027 S. So does that mean your name is Abiozero Twosevenes?" The feminine voice said with light chattering. As I gradually got more into their conversation, I felt the liquid less and less as I got lost into imagining what the scenery was._

_"No! My name is Seraphim! Abiozero Twosevenes is a stupid name, anyway" The young girl exclaimed with the hint of annoyance. I pictured a color of green, blue, white, and a hint of brown. Is this what a garden looks like? Yeah, two females in a secluded garden talking to each other. As the image burned in my mind, so did my curiosity for the outside world. I wanted to see what was beyond feeling my surrounding and imagining environments._

_"See" The feminine voice said. Her voice was smooth and velvety which rather enticed me to retract my eyelids._

_"Yeah. I guess you're right. __But Jinx is a rather…uncommon name__" The young girl said and at the comment, my eyes fluttered open to find both females staring at me sincerely and dreamingly whilst sitting down on the floor across from me. As I am floating, instead of drifting, in the midst of something liquid, I looked downed upon them because of the liquid's container._

_"She's awake" The feminine voice coaxed as she walked slowly towards me. She had a dirty blond hair and tanned slender body hidden by a pure white lab coat over a black blouse and formal pants. Both of them stood up. The young girl ran up to me, looking up at me. She had blue eyes and slightly tanned skin, and short black hair with one sided bangs and curved up ends._

_"Look. Ms. Alexandra! She's awake! She's finally awake" The young girl shouted as she turned her hand around to look at the older woman who was now by her side and laid a hand on her shoulder. She turned to stare at me and then squished her face into the glass. I bent over to look at her, as low as my tube container allowed._

_She suddenly beamed. "Morning sleepy-head! Boy, you were out a long time. You were even five months late! Welcome to the world, Jinx. Guess what Jinx, your name is Jinx! Isn't that great! This is Ms. Alexandra! She's our very nice and kind governess! Hey! Hey! Did you know that we're almost related? Yeah! We're both Adam Biotic-engineereds. That's what A-Bio means, Adam Biotic-engineered. You're 105 and I'm 027. You think I was older by you by a long time, don't you! Well I'm not! Their numbering system is weird. The one before us was A-Bio 624 A! See! Weird, right!" She said breathlessly. 'Ms. Alexandra' chuckled._

_"Slow down, Sera. She's still in a state of –oh how do I put this – relatively newness and wonder" Ms. Alexandra said as she walked to the side and pressed a big red button. Almost instantly, my tube's liquid drained out, the top was lifted up by a connected crane like machine, and the glass on which the girl's face used to be squished to was slowly lowering in a circular motion._

_"Hello. Adam Biotic-engineered Ten-Zero-Five Jay. Welcome to Earth, year 1996. I am Atomized Android XR. And I shall be your mentor and handler" Ms. Alexandra said as she offered me her right hand. I reluctantly accepted it and she helped me up. I shivered as my bare skin felt the cold air-conditioned wind of the room. And I suddenly felt a warm thin covering my shoulders. I looked to my other side, there she was, Sera had covered me with a white long sleeved blouse similar to hers._

_"Come now. You are to be called Jinx. She is Seraphim, a more recent than you Adam Biotic-engineered. You can call me Ms. Alexandra. __It will be my pleasure to have you as my daughter__" She said first coldly and then softly as her last sentence rolled by. She buttoned the blouse so that I would be actually wearing it._

_I looked to the girl around my age that waved enthusiastically at me. I eyed her for a long time. So this was the girl I've always heard talking to me during my hours of formation._

_"Seraphim?" It was the first word I had ever said._

* * *

_I shifted my gaze to my side, towards Sera. She looked unhappy. Her eyes were narrowed; staring at the door in front of us and her lips curved a down a little. She was feeling the complete opposite of what I felt. I lightly nudged her ribs with my elbow and got her attention._

"_Aren't you excited? We're going to meet others just like us!" I exclaimed at her which was only replied by an evident scowl. I was happy and excited to meet the others. When I turned to my front, I was surprised by the sudden 'WHOOSH' of the doors automatically opening._

"_Don't get too excited" Sera interjected before we entered the room on the other side of the automatic door. Children under the age of ten started to flood into the room from all sides. I was felt joyful and ran to the first one I saw. It was a boy who looked a bit bitter, an Eve Biotic-engineered, I never met one of those before. He had black spiky hair slicked to the right, crimson red eyes, and ash-colored skin, dressed in the same uniform as me; a white long sleeved turtleneck shirt with a green broach on the black turtleneck, green cuffs, green belt, green shorts, one straight black zipper that starts at the broach and parts at the end which outlines the hem of the shirt, and black combat boots._

"_Hi I'm Jinx" I greeted after tapping his shoulder and offering a hand. He took my offered hand with a smile and shook it with his own hand._

"_Hi I'm Kier" He said._

_We pointed at each other in unison and asked "Are you an Eve Biotic-engineered/ Adam Biotic-engineered?". We laughed at our peaking curiosity and replied at each other with a meager "Yeah"._

"_Jinx" I heard Sera exclaim from behind me and turned to my back to see her trying to penetrate a mob of Eve Biotic-engineered surrounding her. I also heard "Kier" from far in front of me. When she finally broke apart from the socializing frenzy and ran towards me, I turned to look at Kier who had a fellow Eve Biotic-engineered by his side. This E-Bio had messy orange locks, emerald green eyes and tanned skin dressed in the same uniform as we were. We started to engage in pleasant conversation. I observed that Kier was a bit dark, gloomy, and gothic but nonetheless, he was friendly and nice, and that the other E-Bio, Tristan, was a cool, laid-back, and friendly guy with a smart and sassy attitude._

"_Jinx, I finally caught up with you. Those E-Bio's were starting to annoy me" Sera said when she arrived at my side. She had her hands on her knees and bent a bit while panting._

"_Nice for you to join us, Seraphim" Tristan said with a smirk. I was surprised they knew each other but many things surprise me since I've only been active for a week. _

"_It's good to see you again, Tristan" Sera said. They seemed attracted to each other in another way than I was attracted to them. The four of us talked and talked. I was surprised to learn that Tristan was Sera's designated mate, that Kier and I haven't been assigned a designated mate because of our untimely activation, and that Kier and Tristan both had powers like Sera and I._

"_So what are your powers?" I asked out of curiosity. Tristan beamed at my question and heroicly did poses in front of us._

"_I have the power to control gas- any kind of gas" Tristan answered in a cool way after making poses._

"_I-" Kier stopped his sentence with his mouth gaping looking behind me. I noticed Tristan's face turn bitter and scowling._

"_Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I heard an unfamiliar voice come from behind Sera and I. I sensed Sera's jaw clench; her eyes narrowed and her lips scowled, and her fists ball up at her side. I turned to see who it was and saw a girl a bit taller than Sera and I, with two boys and a girl as her entourage. The girl; supposedly leader, had black curly hair, pale white skin, and red eyes. Her male entourage; supposedly twins and the two girl's mates, had bobbed brown hair, big brown eyes, and Moreno skin while her female companion had straight black hair, dark black eyes, and pale milk skin._

"_The Bad Company, and look, they have a new member" The leader said and her companions laughed. This was when noticed that most of the other 'Biotic-engineered' started to scatter away from us._

"_What is it now, Elise?" Tristan asked with venom dripping from his words._

"_Nothing, I'm just interested in the newbie" 'Elise' answered in a hoarse tone. I heard Kier gasp behind me._

"_Don't you dare, Elise!" Kier said in a demeaning tone._

"_Lilith, Jerome, Elijah, everyone. You know what we do with newbies especially ones in 'The Bad Company'" Elise ordered. Every single 'Biotic-engineered' that surrounded us powered up and charged at us or to be more specific me. I was caught off- guard by the sudden attack and I closed my eyes in preparation for the impact._

_I waited for the blows to render at my body but to no avail. I opened my eyes as I heard groans around me. In front of me was Sera; protectively covering my body as she caught Elise's powered up hand in mid strike. The other Biotic-engineereds that charged were now lying on the ground. Some of them had seemed paralyzed in their places while some were blown away. Lilith, Jerome, and Elijah were kneeling on the ground and were gasping for air._

"_Did you honestly think that I'll let you hurt my little sister?" Sera said with venom as she turned Elise's hand until I heard a 'snap'. Elise kneeled on the ground, holding her fractured hand with her other hand. "You attacked Tristan and I when we were newbies, no big deal. You attacked Kier while our backs were turned when he was a newbie, a big deal. But when you attack Jinx right in front of us, …..Punishment" Sera announced and on cue, Elise started to gasp for air. I was astonished that the three of them had beaten the others in mere minutes. When Sera turned around to face me, I immediately hugged her. _

"_I'm really lucky to have you guys!" I exclaimed and cried on Sera's chest._

"_Lucky, huh?" Sera stated and looked at Tristan and Kier. We were shaken when we heard the automatic doors 'whoosh' open._

"_What. Happened.?" I heard the head professor ask with detest. The groans of the 'Biotic-engineereds' stopped, the paralyzed ones suddenly fell flat on their faces, and Lilith, Jerome, Elijah, and Elise's loud inhales were heard throughout the room. And for that day on, we were never bothered with the likes of them and we were made a special room just for the four of us._

* * *

_It was just a regular day. Ms. Alexandra tucked Sera and I in as per usual. I drifted off to sleep fast. I was in blissful heaven until a loud 'Thud' echoed inside the room. I sat up my bed and rubbed my eyes vigorously to regain my vision. Squinting my eyes a bit to help it familiarized the dark surrounding and tapped on the lamp on my bedside._

_I saw Sera spread on the floor. To be more specific, she was spread on the floor, on my side of the room, not dressed in her night attire especially having shoes on, with a cloth bag under her grip._

"_Sera?" I mumbled in a groggy voice. Her eyes snapped open after producing a groan and stood up quickly._

"_Jinx. Go back to sleep" She said to me but I wasn't going to give up._

"_Where did you go?" I asked looking up and down from her head to toe to the open window on my side of the room over the area she once spread out from._

"_Uhm…..This is just a dream" She said in a moony voice._

"_Haha. I'm not an idiot. Where did you go?" _

"_Out." She replied and changed into her night gown then plopped into her bed after hiding the cloth bag._

"_Out with Tristan" I teased and she blushed. I was shocked about the information but quickly dismissed it; she liked her, he liked her, he was a pretty nice, decent, and gentlemanly guy – what more can any sister ask for her sister?_

"_What's in the bag?" I asked eyeing the black cloth bag that was blending in with our carpeting. I was too focused on the bag when something pink and fluffy hit me square on the face. It landed on my lap and I took it for inspection._

"_What's this?" I wondered out loud. It was a light blue horse with a purple tail, pink mane and, big brown eyes, and golden horn on top of its head. "A horse with a horn?" I deduced and Sera chuckled. I looked at her as she was tucking herself in her bed._

"_It's a unicorn" She said giggling a little._

"_A what-i-corn?"_

"_A unicorn" She said again. "It's my souvenir for you from the outside world" She said before drifting off to dreamland._

"_A unicorn. Thanks, Sera" I mumbled. I noticed that she was already asleep. So, I closed the window, tucked myself back into bed, and went off to sleep._

_I named the unicorn, Jira, and after that night, I always had it whenever I was in the bedroom, the playroom, the bathroom, and the dinner hall. It had a sentimental value to me at this point in time._

* * *

"_Good morning, my daughters!" I heard Ms. Alexandra wake us up. I immediately sat up from my bed, so did Sera. Sera groaned as she rubbed her eyes groggily. I stood up, grabbed the moist towel that was balanced above a basin filled with water from my bedside table and wiped my face._

"_Ms. Alexandra. It's only three in the morning" Sera whined, preparing to go back to sleep as I finished wiping my face clean and refreshed. _

"_May I borrow that, dear?" Ms. Alexandra asked me and I nodded, offering the towel to my governess. She dipped the towel into the basin, making it damp and eventually wet._

"_Seraphim wake up" Ms. Alexandra said as she sat on Sera's bed. I sat on mine and observed the two. "Seraphim" She repeated. "Wake up –NO!-"Our governess tried again. "Sera, wake up –CONSIDER YOURSELF IGNORED-" When Ms. Alexandra had had enough, she threw the wet towel square at Sera's face. In the end, Sera woke up, Ms. Alexandra made us wear a black and green short dress, and we went to our special play room. _

"_Tristan and Kier have training today" Ms. Alexandra explained as we entered the room. I noticed that she was donning the same dress we were wearing under her lab coat._

"_We know" Sera bitterly stated._

"_Why are we here Ms. Alexandra?" I asked. She kneeled down to my level, holding green ribbons. She started to tie my hair up in pigtails._

"_I figured that you two might be lonely since your friends are away, so I arranged a day for the three of us here" Our governess replied as she finished fixing my hair. She gestured Sera to come closer and she did her hair up in pigtails too._

"_Will you girls fix my hair up in pigtails too?" Ms. Alexandra asked and we were delighted. We had fun messing about her hair but eventually had styled it into perfect pigtails._

"_Alright girls, I want to tell you a secret" Ms. Alexandra said in a hushed voice with her finger on her lips. We squealed._

"_Tell us. Tell us!" We replied in unison._

"_I'll tell you, if…you tell me one of your secrets too" Our governess playfully stated in a hushed voice._

"_Okay!" We agreed a little too enthusiastically until we realized what we just agreed too._

"_Sera, you go first" Ms. Alexandra stated. Sera started to fidget and blush._

"_Uhm, I-I-I…I, uhm, I uh. I love Tristan" Sera stated with a red face bowing down._

"_It's okay to be in love sweetie" Ms. Alexandra cooed at her then turned to me. "Alright, Jinx; __my little baby unicorn__, what's your secret?" She asked me. I groaned at her nickname for me. It came from the fact that I started to get obsessed with the stuffed unicorn Sera brought back for me from sneaking outside._

"_I, uhm…I think my power is luck" I blurted out. The two stared at me then smiled._

"_You finally learned your power" Our governess cheered as she wiped a forming tear from her eye. Sera stood up and pulled me up as well._

"_Let's play__!" Ms. Alexandra announced as she stood up stretching her arms wide. Sera went to her side and grabbed one hand while outstretching her own arms. "__Come on, Jinx, join us__" Ms. Alexandra coaxed. I held their hands and we started to spin around faster and faster until the both of them got dizzy and fell down._

"_Hehe.__ You're so __lucky__, Jinx. Maybe that's what I'll call you" Sera stated as she balanced herself up._

"_Call me what?" I asked._

"_Lucky__" She beamed at me then flung her arms wide for an embrace._

"_Hehe. __She nicknamed you 'Lucky' Jinx__" Ms. Alexandra said as she stood upright then wobbled a bit._

"_I guess so" I exclaimed and the three of us laughed._

* * *

_I feel so lonely right now. I've never been without Ms. Alexandra or Sera but right now I am. Ms. Alexandra had a busy schedule today, Sera had a 'getting to know more about each other alone'-session with Tristan, and Kier had endurance training, leaving me to undergo series of experiments alone._

"_Uhm, excuse me sir, how long will this take?" I asked politely since I didn't know the guy. That was how Ms. Alexandra taught us, especially now that the facility was undergoing new management. He didn't answer back; he just gave me a beverage and instructed me to drink it. I didn't know what that drink was, I never tasted anything like it before, and all I know is that my body started to move on its own. I think it was suppose to make me black out or something while my body was unconsciously acting on its own because my luck powers made my soul separate from my body and I watched helplessly as the man did something to my body._

"_He did what__?!" Sera and Ms. Alexandra exclaimed in fury after I told part of the story._

"_When I woke up inside my body, I was in our playroom like nothing happened" I finished. Seven hours had passed and now it was around five in the afternoon. Sera and Ms. Alexandra had walked into the playroom whilst I was passed out and shook me awake. _

"_Sera, come with me for a moment please" Ms. Alexandra hissed. Both of them looked mad as hell and I didn't know why. Sera and Ms. Alexandra went to one corner and talked._

_I started to ponder on what happened. Then it clicked me...was I raped? I think so since I didn't want to or did I willingly did or did those things with him…but my body moved on its own, was it consensual even when I didn't make my body do it? Was it even considered rape then?_

_Tears began to swell from my eyes. Sera and Ms. Alexandra were starting to head back to me when they notice me crying. They ran up to me and comforted me._

"_Shhhh….It's going to be okay" They coaxed. We went on with our daily routines as if it never happened. After dinner and showering, Ms. Alexandra tucked us in our beds._

"_Sera, Jinx. I love the both of you with all my heart. Never forget that. Don't neglect one another alright" Ms. Alexandra told us while we sat up from underneath our sheets and she sat on a chair in the middle of mine and Sera's beds._

"_Okay, okay Ms. Alexandra" Sera told our governess with dismissively. Then Ms. Alexandra's expression changed; she looked sad and dejected._

"_Sera. You don't forget what Ms. Alexandra told us, okay, cuz' I sure won't" I said in a perky tone to cheer up our governess. _

"_Yeah, sure" Sera replied; still not noticing Ms. Alexandra's expression._

"_Do not forget this, my daughters, I will always love you wherever you may be and whoever you may become"__ Ms. Alexandra said and her faced had a forced cheerful look which Sera and I noticed._

"_We love you too, Ms. Alexandra" I stated and looked at Sera for support._

"_Yeah. We love you too, Ms. Alexandra" She said finally getting what had happened. Our governess stood up and walked to Sera's bed._

"_Goodnight, my little butterfly" Ms. Alexandra cooed at Sera and kissed her forehead while gently lying her down._

"_Goodnight, Ms. Alexandra" Sera replied yawning and went to sleep._

"_Goodnight, my little baby unicorn" Ms. Alexandra cooed after sauntering to my bed and kissing my forehead while lying me down._

"_Goodnight….mother" I said and turned to my side to sleep. "See you in the morning" I added before drifting into slumber._

"_We'll see, baby girl" I was too groggy to comprehend what she said that night._


End file.
